<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Land of The Free and Home of the Wayne by zambietrashart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557877">Land of The Free and Home of the Wayne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart'>zambietrashart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Rare Pairs [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire Bashing, Bruce is done, F/F, F/M, Gaydrien, Jon is a queen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, MariBat, Salt, Wayne Gala, maribat award nominee, maribat gala award nominee damianette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The akuma class wins a trip to Gotham where they get to live with the Waynes for two weeks. Marinette meets two boys who make a plan to expose Lila and help her become friends with her class again. (Mar'i, Jon, and Damian just want a little love) While trying to help her, Damian realizes that he might like this girl a little more than he thought in the first place. </p><p>aka another field trip au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jon Lane Kent, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Chloé Bourgeois/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jonathan Samuel Kent &amp; Damian Wayne, Mar'i Grayson/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Rare Pairs [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Land of the Free and Home of the Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette wasn’t always like this and neither was Adrien so why they acted like this, Alya would never understand. Adrien and Marinette seemed like they were together now so why was Marinette still jealous of Lila other than the obvious things like knowing Jagged Stone or dating Damian Wayne. Lila had even promised to introduce her to Jon Kent who was Damian’s best friend and son of reporters.</p>
<p>Alya went to sit down and saw her other classmates bubbling with excitement.</p>
<p>“Alright class, I have an announcement to make. We won the raffle this year and get to go to Gotham City and stay with Bruce Wayne and his family for two weeks. I hope everyone is excited cause we leave this Friday!” The whole class cheered but Alya knew that Marinette and Adrien were going to mess this up somehow. It wasn’t like that mattered much since the Wayne’s wouldn’t put up with them picking on Lila.</p>
<p>Marinette was emailing her American pen pal who said he was from Metropolis telling him the good news. They didn’t know the other’s identity but they knew a lot about each other. On their second email, he had told her that he had good friends in Metropolis and that he hoped that her class won the raffle so he could meet her.</p>
<p>“That’s great I hope to see you there.” he wrote.</p>
<p>“So you’ll be there too?” Marinette asked and her only response was a wink.</p>
<p>………………………………………….</p>
<p>Friday came faster than any of the students were ready for and soon, they were boarding the Wayne’s jet ready to fly to America. The ride was a train wreck and Lila was spewing lies about the Wayne’s to her friends.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see Damian and Tim! I heard Dick got caught up in some business in Bludhaven and couldn’t come he said he’s sorry though,” Lila said as they stepped off the plane.</p>
<p>An older man was standing there waiting for them along with a little girl with green eyes and blackish purple hair,</p>
<p>“Mistress Mar’i please do not cause a fuss, your father and mother told me that you promised to behave,” the man said and the class walked over and the girl stood up straight smiling.</p>
<p>The class was ushered to two limos. “Oh dad said the just landed now with mom! I can’t wait for you guys to meet them!” the girl from earlier said jumping up and down before the class was separated and the cars started driving.</p>
<p>“Who is your mom and dad?” Alya asked pulling out her phone.</p>
<p>“Dick and Kory Grayson duh,” the girl said smiling at that half of the class that was in the limo with her. They just nodded along with what she was saying.</p>
<p>In the other car, Marinette was trying to think of how Lila was going to pull this one off. All of the Waynes would expose her for the liar she is. The car stopped in front of a huge house with lots of windows.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Wayne Manor.”</p>
<p>………………………………………….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Land of the Free and Home of the Insane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>A man stepped out of a bunch of black haired boys who were standing on the front stairs and cleared his throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello students, my name is Bruce Wayne and I will be your host for the duration of the stay. these are my sons and my granddaughter. They all felt the need to come back home for those who have dared to leave the nest.” The last remark was pointed at one boy who looked up mock hurt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I get it B, you want me to move out but everything is so free here,” the boy complained and another was holding hands with a woman and started laughing at his brother’s anguish.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jason, I think Bruce actually planned this speech,” another boy said bumping the first boy who must have been Jason in the ribs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Will you two shut up and let father finish his speech?” another boy pushed the other two apart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The class just stared at all of them in wonder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess you boys deserve an introduction, these are my sons Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian. This is Dick’s fiance and daughter Kory and Mar’i. Alfred would you show them around?” Bruce asked already looking just about done with this field trip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was another boy sitting further up the stairs looking down and playing with the sleeves of his sweater.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where did Master Jonathan go Master Damian?” Alfred asked the youngest boy in the group.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know I tried to put a bell on him but then he just got distracted by it,” Damian said and the boy in the back stood up rolled his eyes and started walking down the stairs only to trip on the last one and Damian reached out and caught him the wrist without even having to look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks Dami!” Jon said dusting himself off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why am I friends with you again?” Damian asked and Jon just laughed before looking out at the class. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi, I’m Jon Kent.” Jon waved at the class and Alya just took a picture of her idol’s kid who happened to be standing right in front of her single and bashful. This could be her chance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow no one did the thing, this is an improvement from last year,” Jason said nudging Tim and then there was a squeal from the back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OH MY GOD YOUR MOM KNOWS SUPERMAN AND YOUR DAD KNOWS BATMAN!” someone shouted from the back. Jon covered his ears wincing slightly and Damian just glared and took Jon inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You couldn’t have said nothing?” Tim asked trying to stop his ears from bleeding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright class, let’s follow Alfred to see our rooms.” The students walked inside following the butler to their assigned rooms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tim fell to the ground out cold and Jason just laughed pointing. Jason may or may not have put tranquilizer in his coffee that morning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did Tim just die?” Mar’i asked her dad who shook his head at Jason’s behavior.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damian and Jon started walking up the stairs toward the direction of their rooms but Jon just tugged on Damian’s arm and nodded in toward the guest room wing. Dick had just walked in and saw them sneaking off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you two start spying on the class I will be... and they’re gone.” Dick just sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They stood outside the first room and heard giggling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jon was totally into me and Lila you’re so lucky to have Damian as a boyfriend,” one girl said and another laughed along with her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah Dami made sure that our class won and I could totally talk Jon into asking you out. The chemistry was totally there right Rose?” the girl who had to be Lila asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I could feel it!” Jon’s eyes started glowing red and Damian pulled him to the next room. There were three girls in there too one was crying and the other two were comforting her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on Marinette this field trip is supposed to be fun you can’t just cry the whole time!” a blonde girl said and the other nodded along.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I only came here to meet Jon cause I think he’s my pen pal but I didn’t know it was going to be him, I mean Alya’s obsessed with him,” Marinette said crying and Jon just wanted to go and hug the girl that he had been talking to for months but Damian shook his head and pulled him to the next room which had three boys.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh please, Jon Kent came out a year ago so Alya’s crazy if she thinks that she’s going to date him. You on the other hand have an actual chance,” a boy in a baseball cap said laughing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s cute though,” a boy with blonde hair started laying in his bed, “you know how I get around cute guys.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’ll probably be nervous when he sees you too, you’re a model Adrien and he is kind of adorable in that nerdy sort of way but that just means that you should ask him to show you around or something,” a red-head said sketching on his bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t like hi...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No Adrien I’m dating Marc,” the red-head responded patting the other on the shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon stared and Damian pulled him to the next room which had three more boys.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I bet you could ask Mar’i out, she’s like only two years younger than you dude.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yeah, Jon had to pull himself and Damian away from that room before either of them went explosive to protect their friend. They made it to Damian’s room before Damian grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It seems like we have four missions for the duration of the field trip, do not let that kid get near Mar’i, get you a date, cheer up that Marinette girl who seems to be your pen pal, and prove a liar wrong,” Damian said and Jon nodded smiling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait what was that date part?” Jon asked blushing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What date part?” Damian asked back holding out his hand to signal that this was a real mission and Jon took it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s show them how we work in the land of the free and the home of the Wayne.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>......................................</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Land of the Free and Home of the Head Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce is done.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Marinette woke up to the sound of hairdryers and laughter. she looked around and smiled seeing Chloe and Sabrina blow-drying each other. Marinette took a shower the previous night and left her hair down and got dressed in a gray romper with flowers crawling up the sides that she had designed herself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. My. God. Mari you have to make me one of those!” Chloe squealed and Sabrina nodded so fast she could have broken her neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll do that when we get home from this nightmare.” As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Marinette walked over and opened the door and there stood Jon Kent smiling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, hi can I chill with you guys for a while?” Jon asked and Chloe ran over and pulled him into their room. Jon sat on the edge of Marinette’s bed looking at the three girls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So I don’t mean to be blunt but you gay right?” Chloe asked and Marinette and Sabrina looked over at Chloe in shock that she just put it out there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“CHLOE!” Marinette shouted at her friend who just stood there waiting for an answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah, it’s cool I hoped that people would have gotten the message after my interview but I guess some people are still confused,” Jon said laughing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cool, well I’m Chloe and this is Marinette and Sabrina.” Chloe smiled at Jon. The four walked out of the room and there was a gasp from down the hall. Two girls stood there angry and out for blood marching down the hall at the four who were just standing there talking and laughing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Marinette I can’t believe you! You like Adrien but just to hurt Alya you try to kiss Jon!” Lila yelled and people gathered in the hall. Jon put his hands over his ears, the yelling was too much and it didn’t help that her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who’s Al...” Jon was interrupted by Alfred coughing at the end of the hall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Breakfast is served for anyone who would like to eat instead of watch all of this fake drama between two students about a boy who would never kiss a girl even if his life depended on it, correct Master Jonathan?” Alfred asked and Jon just laughed watching as all of the students left except for Chloe and Marinette.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was badass.” Damian came up the stairs and ran over to Jon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did she touch you anywhere?” Damian asked and Dick ran up behind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Show me where she touched on the touch bear.” Dick held out a bear and Jason walked up and looked at the two girls and sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the fuck Richard,” Jason asked pulling his brother away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nobody touched me Dick, I’m fine,” Jon said trying to get over his giggles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So what happened?” Damian asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sausage hair doesn’t seem to get that I’m gay and tried to make everyone think that Marinette and I were getting it on in a room with two other people, she has power over her class cause they believed her,” Jon looked at the two for conformation and they nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She lies about everything, she lied about knowing you guys and even dating Damian,” Marinette told the two who looked at each other plotting. Mar’i ran down the hall and Jon and climbed up on his back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on Jon! We’re going to get some breakfast!” Mar’i yelled and Jon nodded to Chloe to tell her to follow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re going to stop that girl from spreading anymore lies, trust me,” Damian said and Marinette smiled at him her eyes sparkling. Damian felt lost in those deep blues. She held out her hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shake on it?” she asked and he took her hand and he felt his face getting hotter by the second.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon carried Mar’i in and looked at the thirteen students eating breakfast happily and saw Tim in the corner drinking coffee carefully this time and Mar’i bounded over to him like a puppy and sat on his lap talking to him. No one seemed to care that Tim and Mar’i were there but when Jon looked up the girl’s friend from earlier stood in front of him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi, I’m Alya, do you wanna sit with me?” she asked looking slightly up at him (he wasn’t that tall, he was like 5′4ish in the comics when he’s like 10 he’s 4′6 sooooooooo) Jon just walked away and sat next to the blonde from the previous night who said that he was interested in Jon and his friend started talking to Jon and the other who’s name was Adrien.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Marinette walked in  and someone threw a biscuit at her and everyone laughed when she tripped over it. “Oh no Marinette you’re such a clutz,” Lila said laughing and everyone else joined in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon got up from his seat and helped her up. “Are you ok?” he asked and Marinette started to wonder how many girls have gotten lost in his eyes only to find out later that he didn’t like girls at all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s such a bully and now she’s got Jon under her spell,” Lila cried. “I was going to try to help you Alya but it seems like Marinette is making him go against his better judgment.” Lila hid her face in her elbow. Jon just rolled his eyes sighing. Jon left Marinette at the door winking at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alya was it?” Jon asked and the girl in question nodded as he smiled at her. “Well you might wanna do your research next time to see if the guy you like actually likes girls. I’m so gay that I puke glitter and shit rainbows, I just act all “adorable” as most girls say cause I grew up in Kansas darling,” Jon said putting emphasis on “darling” making most girls swoon but then think better. Jason stood up at the end of the table and pointed to Jon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Watch your fucking mouth at Alfred’s table! Our Lord and savior shall not be disrespected like that!” Jason yelled and Bruce and Damian walked in and stared at everyone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright kids, if you haven’t changed yet then please do that now, and we’ll be heading off to Wayne Enterprises shortly,” Bruce said and some of the kids got up and Bruce pinned a piece of paper to the wall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Week One: <br/>Tour WE Tour <br/>Batman Museum <br/>Walk around City <br/>Free day <br/>Tour Metropolis <br/>Get Fitted for Gala <br/>Free day</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Week Two: <br/>Back to Metropolis <br/>Walk around Gotham <br/>Get second half of class fitted <br/>Free day <br/>Guests arrive <br/>Show students how to prepare for gala <br/>Wayne Gala students invited</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This will be the plan for the next two weeks, if there are any questions about this city or our sister city please feel free to bring them to my attention the day before we go there.” Bruce walked out of the room to finish getting dressed and when he came back down the stairs, all of the students were ready and they piled into the limos.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was going to be a long two weeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Land of the Free and Home of the Flying Baby Gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce takes the class on a tour of WE, too bad he never gets a break.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The drive was peaceful and there wasn't a lot of talking in the limo with the batkids, Jon, Chloe, Marinette, Sabrina, Adrien, Nino, and Nathaniel. The other limo was total chaos. Screaming, crying, swears, curses thrown in Marinette’s direction, threats, and some of them were even mixed together, like swear curse threats. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They arrived at the tall building in the middle of the city that loomed down on them like the Eiffel Tower. Marinette couldn’t wait to get inside and look around but Lila fell out of the limo next to Marinette and started crying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Miss. Bustier Marinette shoved me and I think I broke my ankle,” Lila whined making Jon step out of the limo with Damian and right before the teacher could reprimand Marinette for her behavior Damian interjected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, no she didn’t you fell out of the limo on purpose to make Marinette look bad in front of us. The only one who looks bad now is you.” Damian grabbed Marinette by the wrist and took her to the front of the group and grabbed Lila’s shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s a lot more where that came from liar... oops I meant Lila my bad,” Jon said skipping off to catch up with Damian and the rest of the family.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This behavior will not be tolerated on the tour so please keep your problems with each other out of these two weeks,” Bruce said already feeling a headache coming on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They walked inside and Dick, Tim, and Jason all walked over to a special elevator. Dick tried to take Mar’i but she insisted on hanging out with Jon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll meet up with you later, Tim said he was gonna show us something right Timmy?” Dick asked and Tim nodded. They had some work to do in reality, they were going to research all of the students and see if there was anything sketchy about any of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ok boys just don’t bother Barbara she’s been through enough today and she said that quote “if I see any of your boys, I’m quitting my job for good this time.” So just stay away from her office,” Bruce pleaded. He needed Oracle to do her job otherwise he wouldn’t be able to solve cases as fast.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce pulled the kids over to the tour section trying to keep all of them together. Jon and Damian seemed to be filling Mar’i in on something and he didn’t like that his kid was keeping secrets from him. He’d have to pry it out of Jon later the kid wasn’t very good at keeping secrets like Mar’i and Damian. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>An AI voice started speaking as the elevator started climbing the levels and at the last floor a huge bang caught the group off guard. Jon surveyed the shaft and there was someone inside who had cut one of the wires and he moved tot he front starting pry the doors open and Bruce moved up too as well as Mar’i. The three got the door open and the students and teacher rushed out but Jon was stuck in the elevator as it fell 82 floors down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin burst through the windows and caught the elevator with their grapplers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s someone in my building and I want them out now,” Bruce said translating to his kids: there are a bunch of teens who could get hurt, we need to figure out who’s behind this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll take care of it Mr. Wayne, Red Robin go get that kid, Red Hood you stay with them, and I’ll go through the shaft to try and find that guy,” Nightwing said and Mar’i and Damian ducked off to get changed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Red Robin dropped down the shaft and looked at Jon who was groaning on the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did that hurt?” Red Robin asked and Jon just nodded. “Yeah 82 floors is a bit much huh?” RR helped Jon up and to the back room to get changed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nightwing chased the culprit and was joined by his daughter and Damian.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They stopped and saw Harley Quinn throwing aside a comically large set of wire cutters. “Where’s Jok...” Nightwing was cut off by a swing to the head from the man in question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nightstar’s hands lit up green and Robin pulled his sword out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw kiddos no need to be so rude, Uncle J just wants to put a smile on your...” Nightstar threw a star bolt at him burning his shirt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know there are innocent kids in this building who just wanted to take a field trip right?” Nightstar asked rolling her eyes. Nightwing stood up and got into position next to his two favorite kids.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well you should probably find the bomb that I hit in this building then first!” Joker said laughing before getting a kick to the throat by Nightwing and a leg broken by Nightstar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harley went to help her puddin’ but was cut short but a foot to the ribs by Robin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, don’t even think about it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nightwing put a finger to his ears. “Did you guys hear that, there’s a bomb in the building.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Superboy’s here, he said he can hear the ticking but since Mr. Wayne put lead in the walls, he can’t see where it is.” Red Robin responded internally cursing his caretaker.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can hear it but it might take me a second to get to it,” Superboy said through the coms and Red Hood had his turned up so the class could hear it while he just lounged around feet up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aren’t you going to do something about this?” Alya asked panicked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah, the others can handle it, all they need me for is intimidation and speaking of which. Sit down you brats and stop freaking out...” Red Hood was interrupted by screaming on the coms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s happening over the Red Robin?” Nightwing asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We found the bomb, unfortunately, I can’t disable it and it has twenty, nineteen yeah it’s got seconds left.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Screw it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Superboy where are you going!” Red Robin screamed and Superboy never responded but the students saw a red blur flying into the sky with a large device and then saw a giant explosion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“HOLY SHIT!” Red Hood yelled running to the stairs and down as fast as possible. The students then saw the same blur falling out of the sky and Marinette ran out of the room, transformed, and swooped in with enough time to save him from hitting the ground.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She placed him down and Nightstar and Robin where the only ones there to see it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Superboy! Can you hear me?” Robin asked shaking his friend. He was still breathing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, who are you?” Nightstar asked grabbing Ladybug’s wrist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just a hero trying to make her way in this world just like the rest of you,” Ladybug said before swinging away and the older three of the Batfamily ran over to the sidewalk and Superboy coughed up some smoke and rolled on his side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m never doing that again,” he said and the bats all let out a sigh of relief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, let’s get you back to the manor,” Nightwing said picking him up and carrying him to the batmobile which had arrived a few minutes prior. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The students had all gone back to the manor too after getting a small history lesson. The kids had all come up from the batcave except for Jon who had stayed behind for a while.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien and Marinette were sitting in one of the various living rooms talking about how reckless she was using her powers outside of Paris and almost getting herself exposed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was scary Adrien, I thought that boy was going to die, I had to save him,” Marinette said face in her hands. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You should get some sleep Marinette, tomorrow is a new day,” Adrien said and she got up and walked to her temporary room flopping into bed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien sat in the chair for a while longer and he heard a noise and saw the clock open and Jon step out rubbing his face before putting the glasses back on and noticed Adrien and looked at him in horror.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you just walk out of a clock?” Adrien asked and Jon panicked and pulled Adrien to the nearest door before opening it up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course it’s a damn closet, well whatever.” Jon pushed Adrien in and held a hand over his mouth standing on his toes to reach. “You can’t tell anyone what you just saw and if the Wayne’s knew about this they would kill me!” Jon whisper yelled in case there were any other students taking a late-night walk around the manor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” Adrien said starting to figure things out. Jon relaxed and buried his head in Adrien’s chest sighing. Jon and Adrien stood there for a few seconds before Jon stood up “straight” and pushed the door open and saw Damian standing in the living room and he looked over at them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What were you two doing in there?”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Land of the Free and Home of the Lila Blame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian and Jon are curious about the girl who saved him. The students tour the Batman Museum.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aw I just got my first Lila anon. I feel different but like a good different. by the way I'm Zambie, figured it would be good to introduce myself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Damian looked expectantly at his friend who stood there trying to come up with something to tell his friend that would sound believable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was just telling Jon how every room in this house is cool, even the closets,” Adrien said wrapping an arm around Jon’s shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You could just say what you were really doing, you were obviously shoving your face holes together in there. Kent seems frazzled, his hair is messy, and he keeps adjusting his glasses. Your shirt is messed up and you look like you’re hiding something,” Damian said getting closer to the two who’s eyes widened. Jon should have known that he should have done the talking cause what he was about to do might be one of the worst things to do to a fellow gay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yup, totally you got us. Night Adrien,” Jon said kissing him lightly before pushing him out the door and closing it. Damian just stared at him. “What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Doesn’t seem like he’s your type,” Damian said grabbing a laptop and sitting down in one of the many chairs. “We need to find out more about this girl who saved you.” Damian typed in “red superheroine” and Supergirl, Wonderwoman and others popped up but Jon pointed to one that he hadn’t heard of before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who’s Ladybug?” Jon asked and Damian clicked her name and the first site to pop up was the Ladyblog run my Alya Cesaire. The most recent posts had Lila standing in the front of them probably saying something about how she personally knew Ladybug.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This isn’t going to get us anywhere,” Damian said bookmarking the cite for later and clicking on a news site that talked about the adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir two heroes who fought against akumas who were created by a villain named Hawkmoth who was trying to get the earrings and ring of the ladybug and cat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So this guy can just create bad guys?” Jon asked looking over his friend’s shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seems that way,” Damian said and Tim walked into the room holding a mug of coffee.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s like ten o’clock and you two aren’t on patrol tonight so go to bed you hooligans,” Tim said before opening up the clock to go down to the batcave. The two walked over to their rooms and made an agreement to continue their research the next night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon’s alarm blared loudly that morning and he pulled on a collard shirt, blue sweater, dark blue jeans, and vans before running down for breakfast. He looked at Adrien before deciding to sit next to Marinette and Damian who were talking about fashion and Damian actually seemed interested in what she was saying. He looked at Mar’i across the room who was sitting with Tim again, she was on the phone smiling and twirling a piece of hair through her fingers. Was she... no she would have told Damian and Jon as soon as she made it official, she was just smitten.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The class all got back in the cars but this time Dick was the only supervising adult. They arrived at the museum and Lila was strangely silent. Jon just watched her out of the corner of his eye and Damian seemed to be doing the same. Dick was confirming their tour time, or at least he was trying to but the lady at the front desk seemed a lot more interested in knowing about him. Mar’i had to go up and intervene before Dick’s obliviousness got him in trouble.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The class entered the first room which was a tribute for the fallen heroes. Robin II beat to death, Batgirl was paralyzed from the waist down by the Joker, Robin IV was stabbed by his mother, and Nightwing’s heart had to be stopped got disable a bomb attached to it. The students just stared at the statues all of them were graphic but they told a story.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next room was a room full of Batgirls. Batgirl I to Oricle, Spoiler to Robin to Batgirl, Batgirl to Orphan, and Batwoman. Most of the girls were inspired by the towering females who all seemed to have wonder built into their statues.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Next was a bunch of Robins, a Robin with pixie boots to Nightwing, Robin to Red Hood, Robin to Red Robin, and a masked assassin to Robin. Damian stood in front of his statue soaking in what he could have been.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Damian, you’re not like that anymore and you know it, you chose to be better,” Jon said placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Damian put his hand over the younger’s and the two walked into the second to last room which was Jon’s favorite.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Starfire holding Nightfire standing next to Nightwing. Superboy and Robin fighting Kid Amazo. Red Hood next to Artemis and Arsenal. Red Robin next to Flamebird (Chris doesn’t exist in this universe so I just figured that I’d use his name and give it to Conner just cause) Wondergirl, and Impulse. Jon walked off to talk to Marinette and see what she thought of the Robin and Superboy statues and the whole museum so far and since Damian was alone, Lila approached him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m really sorry for how I’ve been acting, I was wondering if you could forgive me?” Lila asked and Damian just huffed and went to walk away from her. Lila just pulled on his sleeve using his own momentum against him and pressed her lips to his. Most of the class cheered but Marinette, Jon, and Mar’i just stared mouths wide open. Dick didn’t understand what was going on but the last time he heard, he didn’t know that Damian had a girlfriend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damian ripped his arm back and walked out of the room back through all of the previous rooms and Jon chased after him. Damian felt something burning in his chest as he walked down the stairs and Jon tripped down and Damian heard something crack and looked back to see that his best friend was gone and in his place was a note.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tell B to meet me on top of WE with the Cat’s Eye Nebula or you’re not getting Superkid back. Catwoman</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mar'i + Kagami Intermission 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mar'i and Kagami have a chat online.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mar'i stared at the girl on her computer screen. They had been talking for months and her name was Kagami. She had these deep brown eyes that conveyed her story as she spoke.</p><p>"Hey, so have you told your parents about flying to Paris yet Sunfire?" Kagami asked using the nickname that she had given Mar'i because "her eyes light up like the sun and she has a fire in her soul."</p><p>"Not yet but I miss hanging out with you, right now I only get to hang out with Uncle Tim, Jon, and Damian," Mar'i sighed but Kagami sat up straight.</p><p>"Are you the Grayson daughter?" Kagami asked cause Mar'i never liked to talk about her family cause most people that knew who her relatives were just tried to use her. Mar'i nodded trusting Kagami and hoped that she wouldn't be the same. "Do not let Lila Rossi or Alya Cesaire get to you, their lies should not get to you. I have someone that you can hang out with though while the class is there, his name is Adrien Agreste, he likes one of the boys that you were talking about before, Jon was it? He wouldn't stop talking to me about whether his ass looked better in pictures or in real life, it's just a part of his charm," Kagami said waving off Adrien's quirks.</p><p>"I'll try to talk to him," Mar'i said smiling. The two just stared at each other before Mar'i awkwardly coughed. "Alfred said that he wanted some help preparing dinner, I should go," Mar'i said not wanting to leave Kagami but she really didn't have another choice.</p><p>"Goodbye my Sunfire, I will talk to you tomorrow love," Kagami said hanging up and Mar'i just stared at the screen. <strong>Her</strong> Sunfire and <strong>her</strong> love her heart started beating faster as red crawled up her face. She could live with that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Land of the Free and Home of the Tea Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian tries to fix his Lila drama and Mar'i finds out something about a few of the teens that are living in the manor. Jon is saved by a mysterious knight in shinning leather.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Dick stood behind Damian reading over his shoulder. “That was quite the show in there, Mar’i is trying to defuse the situation but everyone thinks you and this Lila girl are together,” Dick said looking over the younger. “Go fix everything in there and I’ll give this to Bruce and he’ll find Jon in no time.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damian walked back into the museum to see Mar’i screaming at Lila about ho who one in their right mind would believe her bullshit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Enough, everyone go to the next room,” Damian said holding Mar’i’s shoulder with one hand and shooing the students with the other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Damian, she’s a liar she was telling everyone that you two are da...” Mar’i was cut off by Damian.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know Grayson Spawn but we have to wait for Jon to be present to expose her otherwise it won’t be as fun,” Damian said trying to make it sound more entertaining to the thirteen-year-old ball of energy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where is he, I wanna crush this girl!” Mar’i said cracking her knuckles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Taken by Catwoman, father will bring him back tonight,” Damian said leading the girl into his father’s room. There were fights with Joker, Mr. Freeze, Bane, Poison Ivy, Catwoman and others on display.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Some students were already wandering over to the gift shop. Most had Batman or a generic Robin and the girls had a Batgirl. Damian took notice of Chloe who held up her Red Hood like he was the sun, Adrien who grabbed a Superboy and held it close to him, and Marinette who grabbed a Robin with a katana, a Nightstar, and a Superboy. Adrien walked over to the two with his Superboy resting on his shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where’s Jon?” Adrien asked and Damian went to speak but Mar’i cut in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He wasn’t feeling very well so dad took him back to the manor but Alfred should be here to pick us all up in around ten minutes so we can all go back and have dinner soon,” Mar’i said looking at the students who were now eating their packed lunches outside. Adrien shrugged before walking over to Marinette to show her his cool little Superboy. They talked about something that looked serious and Marinette just nodded and Adrien smiled before walking away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The teens all made it back to the manor and Chloe walked next to Marinette playing with the little guns on her Red Hood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think it’s cool that we got to meet them, what about you?” Chloe asked and the door to their room was flung shut as the two went over to their beds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s ok, but did you see those bad guys, what if one of us gets hurt?” Marinette asked getting up to lock the door to their bedroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Coming from Paris’ own superheroine that’s rich, you saved Superboy yesterday. What do you think Red Hood would think of Queen Bee?” Chloe said going to grab her miraculous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think we should keep Paris’ heroes out of Gotham so we don’t raise suspicion cause you saw what they said about the Bats in the museum, they’re a family of detectives who don’t like other heroes that are unapproved in their city,” Marinette said sighing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Didn’t you tell Adrien that he could go save that little crush of his?” Chloe asked and Marinette just laughed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Batman will never have to know about that one,” Marinette said and Mar’i stood up from outside the guest bedroom. She couldn’t believe her ears, not only did Jon have a potential boyfriend but the girl in that room saved Jon from becoming a puddle of Superboy on the pavement the previous day. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, Batman will never have to know,” Mar’i said to herself walking back to her room thinking of all the things she could do with this information.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Across Gotham, Jon sat in a chair with a cat perched on his lap purring softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw, I think she likes you,” Selina said setting down a cup of tea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cool, I like her too, isn’t that right?” Jon asked the cat rubbing their noses together and Jon held the cat in one arm and went to grab his cup of tea but the window behind him shattered and a teen in a black cat costume stood behind him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jon right?” the cat boy asked and Jon nodded. “Cool, I’m here to save you,” Chat pulled Jon in by his waist and jumped out the window forcing Jon to hold onto Chat tightly. They landed a few rooftops away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who are you?” Jon asked looking up at his “savior” who kept one arm wrapped around his waist and the other held onto a baton, Jon kept his hands near Chat’s collarbones trying to stay away from the stranger until he knew more about him or at least had a name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My damsels in distress call me Chat Noir,” Chat said winking. “Normally damsels at least say thanks,” Chat looked down at Jon slightly confused as to why the younger wasn’t saying thank you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, good thing I’m not your average damsel then,” Jon said smiling a little and pressing a kiss onto Chat’s cheek before walking over to the entrance of the building they were standing on. “Maybe I’ll see you around Cat Boy!” Jon called out opening the door and just before it shut chat got a hold of himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s Chat Noir!” he called out and the door shut. “Best. Save. Ever.” Chat jumped off the roof making it back to the Manor quickly and without anyone else noticing him. The students were making their way down to the dinning room for dinner and Jon walked in and sat down next to Damian and Mar’i sat across from them and the three had a wordless conversation. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How was tea?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Good got interrupted tho.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You mean you got saved too early.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yup.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That sucks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yup.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After dinner, Mar’i pulled Damian and Jon toward her room away from the students.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have to tell you something,” Mar’i said looking down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it Grayson Spawn?” Damian asked and Mar’i took a deep breath and sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m honestly ashamed for waiting this long to tell you but I have a crush, on a girl and we’ve been talking for a few months and she lives in Paris,” Mar’i said and the boys just looked at her as if she was going to add to that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was that supposed to be surprising?” Damian asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, is she in the class?” Jon asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No but she’s friends with Adrien and Marinette and a few others her name is Kagami,” Mar’i said and Damian shrugged seemingly ok with it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cool, can we meet her soon?” Jon asked and Damian just slapped him on the arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She didn’t say girlfriend Kent, cool your jets,” Damian said and the three walked into Mar’i’s room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We talk every Saturday night so you missed it but next time I’ll be sure to tell you guys,” Mar’i said laughing but then her face turned serious. “She told me to stay away from Lila and that she’s been causing her friends a lot of trouble,” Mar’i added sitting down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ve got a plan if you wanna join?” Jon asked smiling at Damian.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Absolutely.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Land of the Free and Home of the Tour Guide Tim Drake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Tim takes the students on a walk around Gotham City. Not the smartest decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and it updates every Thursday and there will be an intermission chapter every five chapters to explore Mar'i and Kagami's relationship. The intermissions take place in a random time between the chapters that you have just read and the next one (the first one was supposed to be earlier but I forgot to post it sooooooo.) Anyway, have fun reading and comment on how you feel about the story or things you might want to see next week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Marinette woke up at four in the morning sweating slightly and breathing heavily. She had a nightmare about Chat being taken by Hawkmoth and beaten beyond recognition and all she could do is sit there and watch as his cane came down once, twice... she got up and roamed the halls of Wayne Manor and heard laughter from a living room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no, no, you smell like fucking maple syrup you are not fucking touching me Dick!” someone from inside the room yelled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Give me a hug dear brother or I might just die!” another person said and a loud thump was heard. Marinette peered around the corner to see what was going on but she was going to stay out of sight. Jason was standing above Dick with his arms crossed and Dick was on the ground with an arm over his forehead dramatically. The room reeked of sugar and two other people walked out of a clock. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jon, you’ll give me a hug right?” Dick asked hopping up and extending his arms. Jon laughed but hugged the older boy. “See, Jon actually likes me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’d be the first,” Jason said sitting down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah, good job putting out the fire there Jonno, your freezy breath really came in handy there,” Dick said patting Jon on the head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We should shower and change before breakfast but seriously I know that I’ve been saying this all night but a fucking maple syrup factory?” Jason got out and puffed out his chest. “All right, tonight I have a big assignment for you. You’re going to go put out this fire cause someone might have lit the old Gotham Maple Syrup Factory on fire,” Jason said doing a really bad Batman impression and Jon and Dick started laughing. “Yeah ok Bruce we’ll go put out the fire, look at who he sent to put out a fire, Golden Boy, Murderous Rage, Demon Brat, and Sunshine Child. Like what the fuck Bru...” Jason was walking through the door and saw the shadow of someone running away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon walked over and heard the footsteps. “That’s not good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone walked down for breakfast later, Marinette eyed Jon and Damian who were looking around at people seeing if anyone looked suspicious. Marinette was still putting the pieces together but there was only one thing that made sense: they had to be the Batfamily. She looked over to Dick who was talking to Kory both sitting on a countertop. He was looking around too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien walked down the stairs. He was excited to walk around Gotham but it sounded like a really bad idea. He sat down and across the table, Alya let out a frustrated growl at Lila. Jon looked over perking up a little. Alya stormed out of the room and Lila followed yelling something in Italian that made Damian, Jason, Jon, Dick, and Kory flinch. Tim walked into the room wincing slightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who peed in her cornflakes?” Tim asked and Jon got up and followed the girls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t believe you stole my necklace from my secret admirer!” Alya yelled arms thrown up in the air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whatever, if you don’t want to be my friend any more then I’ll just have to tell Clark Kent not to put in a good word at the Daily Planet and you’ll never get a good job in reporting,” Lila said and Alya looked at her with fire in her eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not fair, you can’t ruin my chances just cause you’re a spoiled brat who knows people,” Alya said crossing her arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re gonna regret that, go crawl back to Marinette you useless pig, you’ve been draining me long enough,” Lila said and other students started to flood the lobby.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tim was sipping the last of his coffee and threw the mug over his shoulder and Jon caught it and placed it carefully on a table. He made a motion for the students to follow outside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi, I’m Tim I’ll be your tour guide for today,” Tim said looking out at the students who followed him down the driveway and down a random street. There was a noticeable lack of Miss. Bustier and some of the students couldn’t help but be nervous about being placed in the care of a twenty-year-old caffeine addict. They had made their way to a nameless skyscraper and they stood awaiting further instruction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tim, we stopped,” Jon said and Tim pulled Jon next to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright kids, I have three rules, if you break any of them I can’t promise that your body won’t be found in a ditch being eaten by rats,” Tim said with a slight smirk on his face as the students grimaced.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the hell Drake?” Damian asked from the back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ok rule one, have a buddy. Rule two, don’t wander off. Rule three, don’t talk to or look at strangers.” Tim kept an arm around Jon. “Buddy up!” The students rushed to find a buddy. Sabrina grabbed Chloe, Nino climbed on Adrien, Nathaniel hugged Alix, Mylene ran into Ivan’s arms, Alya stood by Juleka angrily, Lila stood next to Rose smirking, and Max stood next to Kim quivering. That left Marinette and Damian, the two stood close but far enough away for some comfort room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They started walking again and Tim and Jon were laughing arms linked at the front with Damian and Marinette making sure that no one wandered off or slowed down too much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tim?” Jon asked smiling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it my good fellow?” Tim asked in a fake posh accent. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where are we going?” Jon asked looking down the road in front of them and then quickly behind him to see the slightly less scared students.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To get more coffee,” Tim said pulling Jon into the Starbucks next to them. It was sizable with a good amount of booths and around five employees. “Order whatever you want, it’s on Bruce,” Tim said pulling out a card and ordering a black coffee with extra espresso. Thirty minutes, an indifferent staff, and a caffeinated class later the students were walking through the city of skyscrapers and smog. Tim was spitting facts off the top of his head with had arm reattached to Jon’s who was smiling at Tim’s horrible British accent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They had been walking for around two hours when a man jumped out at them and demanded money. A few students started screaming and frantically taking out their wallets. The mugger grabbed Jon and held a knife to his throat making the students panic even more. Jon rolled his eyes and stepped on the mugger’s foot making him hop back and Jon spun around hitting him in the face with a fan kick knocking him out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrien was near the back standing next to Damian who put a hand on his shoulder. “I know what you’re wondering and yes, he is single,” Damian said making Adrien blush before stepping back in line with Nino.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t believe it took us two whole hours to get mugged!” Jon said hooking his arm back with Tim’s after adjusting his glasses and shirt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hurry up guys, we’re approaching the best part of town!” Tim yelled pointing to an arcade which was two buildings down from the police station. “I’m going to go talk to Jim, Jon you’re in charge,” Tim said handing the youngest of the group the credit card patting his head. Jon walked inside behind Damian and Marinette.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The teen working the register looked out into the sea of bouncing toddlers and popped her gum sliding Bruce’s credit card. “Have fun,” she said in monotone looking back at her phone. All of the students split up going to different games. Jon walked up and sat on the table where Damian was standing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Damian?” Jon asked smiling maniacally.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What Jon?” Damian asked looking out over the students.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wanna play Dance Dance Revolution?’ Jon asked before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I take it that Logan told you about his defeat?” Damian asked now understanding the joke.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gar was pissed,” Jon said and Damian smiled back at his friend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He shouldn’t have challenged me.” Damian looked over at the students again. Adrien was racking up tickets with Nino for something and Damian couldn’t help but think that he was trying to win Jon something. “How do you feel about Adrien?” Damian asked thinking of the first day the students were there and hearing Adrien’s confession.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He really hasn’t talked to me a lot but I’d like to get to know him,” Jon said turning his attention over to the blue-haired girl. “What about you and Marinette?” Jon asked trying to set his friend up too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean?” Damian asked defensively.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s so much chemistry,” Jon nudged Damian and he looked out at her seeing her smile and have fun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t kn...” Damian was cut off by a loud bang and the front door flying off its hinges. Two-Face walked into the arcade worming through his henchman. “DUCK!” Damian yelled and all of the students got to the ground behind games and under tables as guns went off. “In the words of Todd: fuck.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Land of the Free and Home of the Drama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Two-Face attacks and three superkids come up with a plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian went to look at Two-Face carefully but a loud grunt was heard and Red Robin came barreling in. Damian saw Marinette try to get up out of the corner of his eye and ran over diving on top of her and a split second later, bullets were racing over them.</p><p>"Thanks," Marinette said beneath Damian looking up at the youngest Wayne.</p><p>"Believe it or not, you dying is my most pressing concern at the moment," Damian said starting to crawl toward the back exit.</p><p>"What about your boy toy?" Marinette asked obviously referring to Jon.</p><p>"We're close but not that close, Jon's got eyes for someone else," Damian said keeping his composure. He hated it when people thought him and Jon were a couple, there was an entire month where the news called them a "Super Couple" and said that they were adorable together, Damian just shivers at the thought of that month where people wanted pictures with them.</p><p>"I don't know, he's got a cute kind of innocence to him don't you think?" Marinette asked remembering when her pen pal sent her something saying that he thought his best friend liked him as more than a friend.</p><p>"He's too innocent, not my type, and like family. Can we talk about something else like why that girl hates you so much?" Damian asked as they popped into the back alleyway.</p><p>"She lies to everyone, I tried to expose her. Haven't we already gone over this?" Marinette asked frowning.</p><p>"Yeah, I just wanted to change the topic to something you were uncomfortable with," Damian said. "She turned everyone against you and them some of your friends saw through her lies thinking better than what they wanted to hear. They used logic. Jon, Mar'i, and I are going to fix this and it all starts tomorrow," Damian said grabbing Marinette's hand. Marinette looked up at Damian smiling.</p><p>"Thank you," Marinette said feeling like a magnet was pulling them closer together their faces inched closer, heads tilting, lips practically touching when the door slammed open.</p><p>Jon watched Tim fight and kids cheer him on. Adrien was herding up students in a corner and crawled over to Jon offering his hand to come over to their side. Jon moved quickly and a thug went flying across the room almost splitting them up but Adrien grabbed Jon pulling him into his chest on the floor. All the thugs and Two-Face were taken down and Red Robin was panting in the front of the arcade and he waved to the students before grappling off.</p><p>"Where's Damian?" a student asked looking around and Jon started searching for his friend.</p><p>"Where's Marinette?" Nino asked looking around too.</p><p>"Uh oh," Jon said and ran to the back of the arcade swinging the back door open with Adrien behind him. Of all the things Jon expected to see, he never expected to see them practically kissing. "Dang it! So close!" Jon yelled almost pulling his hair out at the two who jumped apart looking anywhere but at each other. He stomped back into the arcade seeing Tim talking to the students.</p><p>"Wow so crazy," Tim said unenthusiastically. Jon ran over to him and whispered something in his ear. "Damn it," Tim said hitting his head into the wall. "All right, let's go back to the Manor to get ready for dinner," Tim said leading the students back to the streets and to the Manor. They were mugged a total of ten times on the way back handling them with grace and dignity. Tim pushed the Manor door open walking through to see his brothers at the front with Miss. Bustier who asked how the trip was.</p><p>"Entertaining," Nino said from the back dragging his roommates to their room. Dick raised an eyebrow walking away. There was a scream from the corner and everyone turned panicked. Lila was standing in the corner clutching her wrist.</p><p>"Marinette pushed me earlier when we were walking back to the Manor I think it might be broken," Lila said wincing in "pain".</p><p>"What? I never pushed her!" Marinette said and Miss. Bustier dragged her off to talk about her "behavior".</p><p>"She always says that but it's never true, she's a liar!" Lila yelled and cried falling to the floor. Damian and Jon just watched mouths wide open.</p><p>"Really?" Damina asked looking around."That's bullshit!" Damian yelled and Bruce gave him a warning look. The students stayed crowded around Lila and Marinette cried in the corner being scolded by her teacher. Damian grabbed Jon's wrist dragging him up the stairs toward Mar'i's room.</p><p>The room was dark and a single light shone in the darkness and Mar'i turned around slowly in a rolling chair slowly petting Alfred the cat who was purring on her lap and her other hand had green light coming from it. "Is it time?" Mar'i asked and Damian slammed his head into the wall.</p><p>"What if we were someone else?" Damian asked thinking about how cliche Mar'i was trying to be. Jon just shoved his friend.</p><p>"Yup, it's revenge time, what do we need?" Jon asked rubbing his hands together.</p><p>"Raw eggs, pepper, peanut butter, silly string, pickle juice in a small bottle, and ketchup," Mar'i said thinking of just about everything.</p><p>"I believe it's time for a good old fashioned prank war from one side," Damian said smirking at his friends who just smiled back with insanity in their eyes. Time for part on of the three-part plan.</p><p>1. Make Lila miserable<br/>2. Scare Lila/ Threaten Lila's power over everyone<br/>3. Prove Lila is a liar</p><p>Easy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Land of the Free and Home of the Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s free day and three kids have an idea on how to make it a little more interesting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila got up in the morning to take a shower slipping on the slimy floor. She waved it off and started the water getting in. She reached for her shampoo but when she squeezed it, it was peanut butter. She heard the door creak but reached for her liquid soap and there was ketchup inside. Lila turned off the water and stepped out into some white goop covering the floor. Yeah she screamed and Rose came running into the room looking at the silly string covering the floor. <br/><br/></p><p>Three people stood outside the bathroom door laughing. “That was good Mar’i but what did you need the pepper for?” Jon asked holding the empty spice container. <br/><br/>“Wait until they turn the light on, the fan will sprinkle pepper in the air and they’ll sneeze like crazy.”</p><p>Sure enough ten seconds later the sounds of sneezes filled the room and the two girls ran out of the room and Jon and the two ninjas hid in the shadows. <br/><br/>“This is only the beginning right?” Mar’I asked wanting to pull more pranks. <br/><br/></p><p>“Not even close,” Damian said staring after Lila. <br/><br/></p><p>Everyone went down for breakfast and Mar’i knew the plan, she screamed making everyone look over at her while Jon, at super speed, poured pickle juice on Lila’s eggs. She took a bite before spitting them out onto her plate.</p><p>“Something wrong with your eggs?” Jon asked fake concerned tilting his head. <br/><br/></p><p>“No not at all,” Lila said at the look of Alfred behind Jon worried. Everyone turned back to their meals and Jon’s phone went off. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>I see what you’re doing and I want in -Adrien</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ll have to ask Damian and Mar’i </b>
</p><p>Jonadded the number to his phone adding a red heart by the name and tucking it back into his pocket. Jon thought about what would happen if Adrien started helping them and he really didn’t want to lose the bet him and Damian made. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Damian sat half awake watching Kung Fu Panda with Mar’i sleeping on his shoulder and Jon lying across his lap. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll make you a bet Dami, if you kiss Marinette before I kiss Adrien, again, then you have to put a glitter bomb in Jason’s hood,” Jon said smiling. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If I win you put holes in Drake’s uniform,” Damian said and they shook hands. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Prepare to lose birdbrain,” Jon said smiling. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You wish corncob.”</em>
</p><p>”Jon!” Damianyelled pulling his hand back to slap him but Jon caught it. <br/><br/></p><p>“What?” Jon asked nervously. <br/><br/></p><p>“Mar’i just set up the wax paper and rubber bear trap,” Damian said tapping into the cameras from his phone watching as Lila stepped into the trap hopping around the room sitting on her bed falling into wax paper not being able to get up. The two started walking to Mar’i’s room but ran into Adrien on the way there. <br/><br/></p><p>“I know you guys are pranking Lila and I want to be a part of it,” Adrien said and Damian’s eyes lit up at possibly winning the bet. <br/><br/></p><p>“Sure, we're going to Grayson Jr.’s room,” Damian said leading the way. <br/><br/></p><p>Mar’i was laughing in her room at the camera footage. “This is sooooooo good guys!” Mar’i laughed. “Oh hey, you’re that model guy right?” Mar’i asked smiling. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah, I’m Adrien.” Adrien shook her hand and Mar’i squeezed it a little too tight. <br/><br/></p><p>“Hurt Jon and I hurt you, got it?” Mar’i asked smiling. <br/><br/></p><p>“Got it,” he said and she let go of his hand. <br/><br/></p><p>“We got a runner,” Jon said pointing to the screen. They followed her on the cameras to a living room with Bruce talking to a few students with Miss. Bustier. <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh my Lila, what happened?” the teacher asked concerned. <br/><br/></p><p>“It must have been Marinette, she still hates me after I always try and be her friend,” Lila cried. Jon, Damian, Mar’i and Adrien ran down to the living room. <br/><br/></p><p>“You should stay out here, I don’t want you to get in trouble for something we did,” Jon said with a hand in Adrien’s shoulder. <br/><br/></p><p>“You shouldn’t fake cry, no one will know if it’s real or not after you try so many times,” Bruce said going to sit back down in his chair. “Marinette has nothing to do with these pranks, this is Mar’i’s doing, I am familiar with her pranks and the bear trap wax had been done before on me, raw eggs on Tim, bottle switches with Jason. She gets help from Jon and Damian,” Bruce said still unamused. <br/><br/></p><p>Lila walked out of the room seeing the three culprits. <br/><br/></p><p>“You better watch your back,” Mar’i said and Lila scoffed. <br/><br/></p><p>“I’m not scared of you,” she said walking away and Jon ran up behind her at super speed breathing down her neck. <br/><br/></p><p>“You should be.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Land of the Free and Home of the Not a Phase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alya figures out that Lila is a liar and Lila sets out a personal attack at Jon to weaken her opponents.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette sat on her bed looking up at the ceiling wondering how she had gotten herself into this mess and what she did to deserve everything that was happening to her. Lila was becoming more powerful, Damian was becoming more intriguing, and this trip was becoming a disaster. There was no way that she would make it to the end of the trip, she had to find a way to get home, there was no other option. She heard a knock on her door and opened it to see Alya standing there nervously wringing her wrists. Marinette tried to close the door but Alya put a hand out trying to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know the truth, you were right," Alya said, making Marinette freeze and Alya slipped inside the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd have to be more specific, I'm right about 99.9% of the time," Marinette said sitting back down on her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About everything with Lila, she doesn't know the prince, she never saved Jagged's cat cause he doesn't have one and never did, she isn't dating Damian Wayne cause I just saw them threaten her down the hallway, everything she said sounded ridiculous but it sounded cool. I shouldn't have wanted to be friends with a liar like that and I'm sorry. I just hope that you can try to forgive me," Alya said sitting at the foot of her bed and Marinette sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could I just have some time? I need to think," Marinette said and Alya got up and left the room. If Alya knew about the lies then what's to say that the rest of the class wouldn't turn on her too? Alya would be an outcast but a well-resourced outcast. Marinette's thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door. She got up and flung the door open. "What?" she asked before really looking at who was there and seeing Jon's shocked face and wide eyes made her immediately apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no it's fine Marinette, how are things?" Jon asked, walking in awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Marinette said just as awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to beat around the bush, I know that you're the pen pal that won the contest raffle thing to get here and I'm so happy that it's you and not one of the other girls who think that they would go on some romantic double date with Lila and Damian who aren't really a couple, in fact, Damian kind of hates Lila... a lot," Jon rambled and Marinette just smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Makes sense that it would be you, you are a friend of the Waynes," Marinette said, smiling slightly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glad we got that out there, but that also means that I know how long Lila's been bullying you and as much as I hate to end the fun that Damian, Mar'i, and I have been having, I think we should at least tell Bruce or Dick cause they could put an end to it," Jon said and Marinette sighed before straightening up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean by fun?" Marinette asked, wondering what he was up to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just some pranking and threatening, it's not that abnormal in this house," Jon said and Marinette got up and opened her door going to walk out of her room but Lila was standing there and Jon was rushing over to Marinette's side in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, I should have known that you were faking being gay, what was it, just a phase or something? I can't believe it was a brat like her who finally made you realize that you were faking your pathetic excuse of homosexuality. At least now you won't have to burn in hell," Lila said flipping her hair and walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon stared after her eyes wide, not breathing. It was a hard hit but not an unfamiliar hit either. Girls had tried to ask him out all the time wondering when he might get over his "homosexual phase" and started showing more and more skin. His friend Kathy was the only one who understood what he was going through since she was a closet lesbian in a relationship with another closeted girl in the school. The words just a phase stung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette started shaking her friend as he blinked fast trying to will tears away. "Jon?" Marinette asked, cupping his face to look into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to go," Jon said, running out of the room and to the living room with the entrance to the batcave. Surprisingly everyone was in there but Bruce. Jon started crying and Dick and Kory rushed over to him as he collapsed in their arms and they led him over to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're not really gay, just give me one night and I can prove it," a girl that Jon had never seen before came up to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, not really interested plus I'm like thirteen," Jon said trying to push her away without hurting her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Really, you look so much older," the girl said getting even closer into his personal space. "Are you sure that one night couldn't hurt you?" Jon now knew who this girl was, she was the senior that hooked up with everyone in the school. Jon pushed her back and watched as she drunkenly fell to the floor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looked up into Jason’s eyes as he yelled trying to get his attention. “What the fuck did this bitch do to you?” Jason asked and Damian sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way that she can stay here anymore,” Dick said pulling out his phone to call Bruce down to the room but Jon ran over taking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell kid?” Jason said pulling out his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh-she can’t go a-anywhere until we p-prove Marinette i-innocent,” Jon said, wiping away fresh tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could always introduce her to Clark,” Mar’i said from the corner. The bats started talking about a plan to get Clark to take Lila down a level and Jon snuck out of the room and down the hall to his favorite window sitting on the large ledge curling a leg close to his body. The stars looked especially clear and he became focused on the solar systems and planets that he had visited until he felt a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you up to?” Adrien asked standing next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking, people think that I’m just going to grow out of being gay like an old pair of shoes and start liking girls. It’s like they don’t trust my judgment,” Jon said looking back out the window chin finding its way back to his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, stand up,” Adrien said, offering a hand. “You will never be just some phase to me,” Adrien said lifting Jon’s chin to look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, 'cause you aren’t either.” Adrien’s eyes widened slightly for a second before smiling down at Jon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it ok if I…” Jon pulled Adrien’s head down pressing their lips together. They stayed like that for a few seconds just feeling the other’s presence before hands shifted to hips and shoulders breathing each other in. Jon lowered his heels back down to the ground, breaking the kiss laughing slightly as Adrien tried to chase his lips downward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say it’s pretty ok with me,” Jon said resting his head on Adrien’s shoulder holding him tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mar’i peered from around the corner holding her phone to take pictures for Kagami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: I’m surprised it took this long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mar’i: Only two more idiots left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: I can not wait for our chat Sunfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mar’i: Me too Kagami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Land of the Free and Home of the Superfam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The students go to Metropolis on a very strange visit. Ladybug and Chat Noir meet some very interesting people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damian never remembered falling asleep but he did remember waking up with Mar'i's smiling face looking down on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did it, you won the bet," Mar'i said, shoving her phone in his face with a picture of Jon and Adrien wrapped up in each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, get out now so I can get changed," Damian said waving a hand at the girl who just frowned and walked out the door. The next room over was Jon's and she heard groaning from the room which must have meant that Jon was awake and she knew that groan. Mar'i kicked in the door and two bodies sat up she covered her laughs with her hand looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! What the hell were you guys doing?" Mar'i asked and Jon just looked back at Adrien with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing!" Jon said turning red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was walking on his back," Adrien said making Jon glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank god, I thought you guys were... ya know," Mar'i said sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fourteen!" Jon yelled throwing a pillow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is he in your room then Mr. Fourteen year old?" Mar'i yelled back throwing the pillow back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cause!" Jon was starting to get flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, you wanted to snuggle with your boyfriend?" Mar'i teased. Jon just hit his head back down into the bed and Mar'i just laughed a little before leaving closing the door lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down at breakfast, everyone was talking and Jon walked in with Adrien laughing making everyone look at them. Bruce walking in coughing for their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello everyone, we hope to leave in ten minutes there will be no funny business on this trip because we are not going to be in my company, this is a friend's place of employment and you will not be fooling around and only serious questions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students nodded going back to their food shoving down their throats. Adrien nudged Jon whispering something that made the other choke on his food a little. Damian just watched the two across from the table rolling his eyes at the two lovesick fools. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids lined up and got in cars starting the long drive to Metropolis. The Waynes, Jon, Adrien, Marinette, Chloe, Nino, and Sabrina were in one car while the other students were in the other questioning why Lila wasn’t with Damian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if you two are dating then why aren’t you in his car and Marinette is?” Alya asked, trying to point out obvious facts about the fake relationship that Damian had no idea about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian is giving a talk to those bullies about how they treated me and maybe I should add you to the list of people Mr. Wayne needs to talk to. Adrien even tried kissing poor Jon last night, Jon ran away like he should cause he’s not really gay or ready for a relationship with a girl yet,” Lila said flicking her wrist fingers in her hair as she talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did Jon and Adrien seem all cozy this morning then? He seems to really like Adrien,” Alya said leaning in closer wanting to hear what she said to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien asked him to forget what he did, Jon is so understanding but I told Damian about what happened and he wanted to make sure that it never happened again which is why he’s talking to Adrien right now probably screaming at him to stay away from Jon. Damian’s a good friend like that knowing what his best friend really wants and not some model who won’t even remember his name once we get back to Paris. Any more questions Alya?” Lila asked as if telling Alya to try and prove she’s a liar, she’ll come up with something and everyone will believe her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon and Mar’i were comparing things on their phones, Damian was sitting silently, Dick was talking to Adrien about getting out of his father’s shadow, Tim was talking about an internship with the sound department after high school, Marinette was sketching, and Jason and Chloe were talking about heroes with Sabrina listening in beside her all of them blissfully unaware of what was happening in the other limo. Bruce was listening in on the other conversations in the other car from next to Alfred. The two were very upset with what was being said about Damian and a boy who they considered family after all these years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce rolled down the window between the back of the car and front. “Kids, we need to have a talk.” Everyone looked up at Bruce and Jason just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go again,” Jason said and Bruce just gave him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is talk in the other car that I’m not very happy with, what are you planning on doing about it?” Bruce asked, looking specifically at Jon and Damian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… not much actually. We’re not letting her run a course but we’re going to stop her and expose her before she hurts anyone,” Jon said rubbing the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what the pranking was and the crying and all that?” Dick asked looking down at his own daughter asking if she had anything to do with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen the pranking was totally a group effort but it was all Lila that made Jon cry, we had nothing to do with that, right Jon?” Mar’i asked hoping that her friend would actually talk to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they had nothing to do with that, Lila told me that my… my preferences were a phase and I was going to grow out of it,” Jon said and six sets of burning eyes were set on him as Jon leaned into Adrien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I murder or is that still out of the question?” Jason asked, looking at Bruce with hopeful eyes. “ You know what, I’m a grown-ass man I don’t need your permission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason no,” Jon said, grabbing the older’s sleeve. The brothers loved Jon since he was Damian’s only human friend and they wanted to keep him safe, he sort of grew on all of them over the years going from a nine-year-old who got in bitch fights with Damian to a fourteen-year-old who could stand his own ground and wasn’t afraid to slap a bitch if it came to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could always tell Clark,” Jason said and the Waynes groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the plan Todd and now we’re not going anywhere near corncob’s father, he’s going to keep an eye on him,” Damian said diving across the limo to punch his brother grabbing his hair and yanking on it. The students, Mar’i , and Jon just backed up to one side of the limo staying as far away as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna place bets?” Mar’i asked, making Jon laugh a little. The limo stopped in front of a towering building with a globe on the top. The students stepped out and a woman with a pencil skirt and button-up came out to greet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Mr. Wayne,” the woman said smirking. Jon buried his head into Adrien’s shoulder mumbling something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you my name is Bruce, Lois you’re kid is always at my house one would think that we would have gotten past the last name boundary by now,” Bruce smiled, shaking the woman’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone, my name is Lois Lane-Kent and I’m a reporter here at the Daily Planet, my husband Clark was supposed to lead the tour but he got a little held up.” There was a snort from the back of the group that clearly came from Jason or Tim. “He asked me if I could show you guys around at least until he gets in, which should be very soon.” Lois led the kids inside, most of them staring at the large frames with papers and awards up to the main desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon was thankful that his mother was staying quiet about him being her kid but was also worried about her not saying anything. Lila was also staying very quiet and that was worrying. Marinette stayed toward the back with Damian looking around uncomfortably. One student raised his hand waving it around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, in the green shirt,” Lois said pointing to Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever met Superman and how does he get his aerodynamics perfect to fly?” Max asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve met him a bunch of times cause I report in the crime unit which means that I see a lot of bad people and Superman comes to save me. For the aerodynamic part I think it’s just the cape, made out of some sort of weird alien fiber,” Lois waved the question off and a bunch of kids started raising their hands. Lois and Bruce tried to calm the kids down but behind the students, glass shattered as the sound barrier was broken and Superman was holding down a villain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move!” he shouted and the students broke apart running to different sections and halls of the building. Damian pulled Jon with him and Adrien grabbed Marinette, all of them running to get changed. Superboy and Robin jumped off the roof landing next to Superman who just got an uppercut to the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two doing here?” Superman asked quietly, trying not to draw any unwanted attention to themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trip with the Waynes, what about you pops?” Superboy asked, smirking slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fighting Doomsday maybe a ten to six shift after, you never know kiddo,” Superman hit Doomsday harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug and Chat watched from the roof. “Should we do something?” Ladybug asked, watching Superman go flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you should freeze and keep your hands where I can see them,” a feminine voice said from behind them and a blonde girl with a cape, black-haired boy in a blue super suit stood behind them with their hands on their hips waiting for an explanation. Ladybug and Chat Noir put their hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Land of the Free and Home of the Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon's family gets to meet two of Paris' Heroes. Damian is nervous to ask Marinette out and turns to his closest human friend for advice that might take a turn for the worst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright who are you two?” the blonde asked trying to speed up the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, you don’t know,” Ladybug asked hoping that she could still get out of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she did, she wouldn’t be asking you,” the boy groaned and something about him was familiar to the two Parisians.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and let me do this, dear Rao you’re so stupid,” the girl groaned. “Now who are you?” she asked eyes glowing red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fans and trying to become heroes like you guys,” Chat said with cool confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde girl laughed a little and the boy just smiled. “Then you my friend are going to need a new costume cause there’s already a crazy cat lady who like to kidnap my nephew for tea and you little lady are going to need to tone that down a little cause it’s kind of obnoxious,” she said pointing at the costumes making both of them blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind her, this is Supergirl and I’m Flamebird cause Nightwing was already taken, that down there is our foster father, uncle, cousin and our little brother nephew. Our family is complicated but if you want to learn how to fight, now’s your chance,” the boy said smirking and the two ran off the roof and the Supers started calling things out to each other taking down Doomsday in a matter of seconds. The two from before, Superboy, and Robin came up to the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t feel like helping?” Supergirl asked dusting off her skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are such a well-oiled machine, we didn’t want to get in the middle of that,” Ladybug said nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really cause the fight at Wayne Tower you caught Superboy when he fell out of the sky after a bomb exploded,” Robin pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did that hurt?” Supergirl asked, looking him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of,” Superboy said back, making Supergirl squeeze him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time you should really just go for it instead of hanging in the background, it’s a lot more fun that way,” Flamebird winked, flying off with Supergirl and Superboy to meet up with Superman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin stared down Ladybug and Chat, not letting them go just yet. “Why are you here?” he asked and Chat gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here because Paris is quiet and we wanted a little adventure so we snuck on the plane that was coming with the students on it,” Ladybug said and Chat took a sharp breath in and Robin nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know, so you wouldn’t happen to know Lila Rossi, I hear she talks about me a lot, perhaps if she’s no longer dating that Damian guys we would be a good couple,” Robin tested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lila Rossi is a liar and has hurt more people than you can imagine, she makes our lives miserable and she can’t be trusted,” Ladybug blurted out and Robin just smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you got on a plane looking like that to keep an eye on her I suppose?” Robin asked knowing that they got on that plane in normal clothes sitting there as Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” Ladybug knew that she was losing and a door went flying open and Jon was standing there with his father, brother, and aunt behind him all of them wearing glasses and dressed adorably casual. Jon adjusted his sweater and Kara did as well fixing the top of their button-ups. Clark adjusted his tie back to the center of his shirt and Conner looked down to make sure that his fly was actually up because last time it was embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing up here?” Clark asked, pulling his kids back in a false sense of security. Clark saw the way the cat boy looked over his son (not Connor that would be weird but Jon) and heard his heart rate go up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clark, let the kids mingle. Be off the roof in five minutes otherwise, Perry will be up here and you don’t want to deal with Perry again do you Robin?” Kara asked and Robin swan dived off the building. The Parisians followed and were soon back in the building in normal clothes as a family of five stood in front of them adjusting their clothes every few seconds like it was a tic that they had and their clothes didn’t fit right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone, my name is Clark Kent, these are my kids Connor and Jon. Connor is an intern here and my cousin Kara writes here for the paper,” Clark started showing the students around and noticed the same heartbeat in the back and green knowing eyes staring at Jon. The tour went by faster than a normal tour would but the kids had to be back by four to help Alfred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark smiled as the students walked out telling them that he would see them soon and at the gala too. Clark grabbed the shoulder of the blonde boy holding him in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see the way you look at Jon and who wouldn’t look at him like that, but he’s too young for you. You’re like seventeen and he’s only fourteen, it’s not a healthy relationship. I will however make an exception for you because you seem to have a heart of gold but I will rip that heart out and eat it for dinner with Kara and Conner on my side if you ever hurt him.” Clark let Adrien go back to the car and he sat down next to Jon eyes wide. Bruce stood back with Clark whispering something to him that made his eyes flicker red. Bruce got back in the car and Aflred started driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say to my dad?” Jon asked leaning on Adrien again as the blonde pet his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just something about Lila is all, he’ll have a talk with her next time and maybe he’ll threaten to eat her heart too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she has one,” Chloe said and she got a few laughs. It really was bad though how she was never going to be exposed. Jon fell asleep with his head on Adrien’s lap and low chatter stirred through the car as Marinette went out too head resting on Damian’s shoulder making the boy blush slightly. They got out of the car and ate dinner going up to their rooms for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon and Adrien laid down staring at the ceiling and Damian laid in the room next door awake thinking about how everyone seemed to be in a relationship except for him. Jon and Adrien had each other and Jon even lost the bet cause he wanted to be with Adrien so bad, Mar’i had Kagami who was nice to her and called her sweet names, who did Damian have though? Damian felt like he was going to be left out on the little Parisian couple list. He liked Marinette but how was he supposed to tell her that without sounding like a complete wuss?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian stood up and paced around his room until eventually there was a knock on his door and when he opened it, Jon was standing there glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with the pacing?” Jon asked, inviting himself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t your human pillow be missing you?” Damian asked, nodding to the room next door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’ll notice, what’s wrong cause I’d actually like to sleep tonight cause Diana is going to be here tomorrow and I have to think of a good compliment so she’ll let me train on an island of woman,” Jon said dreamily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s not doing that,” Damian said, sitting uncomfortably straight on his chair. “How did you ask Adrien out?” Damian asked and Jon laughed head hitting Damian’s pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t, we just kissed and then things happened,” Jon said, blue eyes staring up at Damian giving him slight goosebumps. Jon had a way with making people like him no matter how much the person didn’t want to admit it. “Why? Are you going to ask out Marinette finally?” Jon asked all of a sudden in front of Damian feet in the air and chin in his hands laying on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, it’s none of your business,” Damian said all of a sudden flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Damiboo, I’m your best friend, aren’t you supposed to tell me everything?” Jon asked, fluttering his eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep farmboy,” Damian said pushing his friend out of his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you Dami!” Jon yelled through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Damian woke up in the morning, he heard screaming and slipped on his slippers running down the stairs two at a time to see Troy, Gordon, Cain, and Brown all squealing at each other. Bruce walked by with a mug of coffee talking to Diana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian! You’ve gotten so much older!” Donna ran over picking up the boy with her Amazonian strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes tripping down the last step. “What the goose guys it’s like five in the… Diana!” Jon ran over to the princess and jumped on her as she swung him around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is my favorite warrior of man?” Diana asked, setting him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good, settled down, got myself a man,” Jon said and Diana raised an eyebrow at him while the batgirls surrounded him demanding to meet this boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hope they didn’t cause you any trouble Diana,” Bruce said referring to his kids and Barbara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, we just trained and that’s all, no missions or anything like that. I already finished your suit so there should be no problems there, it’s the students that I might need help with,” Diana said and Jon nudged Damian giving him the look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have a designer in their class, perhaps she could help?” Damian asked and Diana looked up, thoughtful for a minute before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice,” Diana said smiling and going to pinch the boy’s cheeks but he turned away dragging Jon with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he just say something nice?” Steph asked and the other girls just shrugged before walking up to their rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian sat on his bed, Jon next to him. “Are you sure you’re not sick or something?” Jon asked, going to feel his forehead with the back of his hand before it got slapped away by his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sick Jon, I just have these weird things in my stomach that make me feel like I’m floating whenever I talk about her.” Damian looked down and Jon just stared at Damian for a second before bursting out in laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious? You have no idea what having a crush feels like?” Jon asked, wiping a tear from his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, how do I do this?” Damian asked, looking his best friend in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretend I’m her and just talk to me,” Jon said sitting up straight and fluttering his eyelashes making Damian smile a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so dumb,” Damian said and Jon just gave him a look that said do you really want to argue with the person who has more experience with a romantic relationship even if it has been just a day? “Marinette, how is your morning?” Damian asked feeling so stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fantastic, how’s yours, Damian?” Jon asked, pitching his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Damian said, going silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something you needed?” Jon asked, voice still high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime?” Damian asked hoping that Jon wouldn’t laugh at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a date?” Jon asked, still batting his eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Damian said and Jon just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Jon said, sitting up suddenly and walking over to the door and saw Adrien stomping away angrily. “That’s not going to go well.” Jon ran after Adrien and Damian just face planted on his bed. He was right, that really was stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mar'i + Kagami Intermission 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short break with our two girls.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mar’i sat on her computer early in the morning staring into Kagami’s brown eyes with her glowing greens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how have things been with your mom?” Mar’i asked carefully not trying to pry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how she is, I alway have to train and be the best, it’s complicated. How’s the class?” Kagami asked trying to get an inside on her “friends” lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good actually, I think Damian is finally realizing how he feels and is going to ask Marinette out,” Mar’i said thinking about how weird and abnormally quiet Damian has been lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I think they will be good for each other. What about the liar?” Kagami asked referring to Lila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has made our lives miserable and if we don’t expose her soon, I’m sure grandpa Bruce will, she made Jon cry.” Mar’i pulled at her hair in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure everything will turn out fine in the end Sunfire,” Kagami said. “I might have a ticket to come down at see you at the gala next Friday,” Kagami added smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally awesome,” Mar’i said and the two said goodnight feeling their hearts explode with happiness on either side of the world. That was until Mar’i heard stomping outside her door and saw Jon running after Adrien.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Land of the Free and Home of the Salty Adrien Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Adrien!” Jon yelled and the boy side-stepped into Marinette’s room avoiding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with you?” Marinette asked taking in her friend’s sad face and formation of tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian asked Jon out and he said yes, I thought he loved me or at least liked me but I guess not,” Adrien said resting his head on the girl’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so not true, do you know the context of the conversation?” Marinette asked and behind her, Chloe took out a bat getting ready to smack Jon if he ever showed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plagg said they looked pretty cozy next to each other,” Adrien said and the kwami in question flew out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say so, Jon was even batting his eyelashes at him,” Plagg said not even feeling bad about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jon and I are pen pals for the assignment this year and he would never do something like that. He said in one of his letters that one of his friends might have had a crush on him but he disproved that fact. Jon said he was hurt when he was in a sort of relationship once and that he would never do that to someone else, there has to be another reason but that doesn’t matter </span>
  <span>now, we have to go get fitted.” Marinette led her friend down the stairs taking it one step at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon stood at the bottom face red and eyes wet leaning against Tim who was patting the boy’s back between sips of coffee. Damian glared at Adrien across the room and Adrien just glared back, if it was going to be a war to see who could get Jon to fall in love with them first then so be it. A woman with black flowing hair walked out in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, students, I am Diana Prince and this is Donna Troy, we will be making your outfits for the gala next week. We are doing the first half of the class today and I assume that you all have a class number or your teacher has split you in half, yes?” Diana asked as everyone just stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien, Chloe, Jon, Dick, Tim, Sabrina, Ivan, Max, Mar’i, Kim, and Alya were first and the others would be fitted later. Chloe and Adrien stayed near each other while Jon just stayed close to Tim and Mar’i. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was the one you said was a designer Dami?” Donna said looking down at a clipboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, she’s in your second group. I also told you to stop calling me that, just cause you’re Grayson’s friend doesn’t mean that I can’t kill you Troy,” Damian growled walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s only one Marinette right?” Donna called out after Damian who was halfway up the stairs. He just rolled his eyes and kept walking and Donna walked back into the room with the students. “Marinette?” Donna called out and she looked up seeing a blue-haired girl looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be me,” Marinette said standing in front of the Amazonian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was told you are a designer, you should totally work with us on this, I insist,” Donna said and Marinette nodded excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon looked over at Adrien and Tim nudged him asking if he was ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor and Kara might be coming down to the gala,” Tim said looking forward to seeing his boyfriend and Jon’s older brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they said they would try and make it,” Jon said looking back over at Adrien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop looking at him Jon, I get you’re lovesick but this is not how you deal with it,” Mar’i said sighing wrapping an arm around Jon’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Tim asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian was practicing asking out Marinette on a date so I filled in for her and Adrien must have overheard or something cause now he hates me and we’re never going to get married have a kid and a puppy in a big house and it’s all my fault for offering to fill in for Marinette.” Jon hit his head on Tim’s shoulder as he pet the boy’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim glared across the room at Adrien and Adrien looked over shivering under Tim’s cold gaze. Donna stared between the two before grabbing Jon and starting measurements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with you two kiddo?” Donna asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fell in love and then made a mistake,” Jon said glancing over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you cheat cause that is so not cool Jonno?” Donna asked getting his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Damian was practicing asking out a girl on me and he just overheard, I still feel bad though,” Jon said sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your fault then, it’s not anyone’s fault,” Donna looked over at Adrien who was just staring at Jon with longing eyes. Diana took him to be measured and a loud thud came from outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” a girl asked and Diana looked over at her as if telling her to be quiet. A streak of orange ran through the room lights flickering. Students screamed and Jon squinted seeing in the dark, claw marks on the ground, a gray piece of cloth, flaming red hair. It didn’t take a genius to know that there was an intruder. The lights flashed back on and a woman, well not really a woman stood in front of the class. Tim looked around before tossing a smoke grenade to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go!” Tim yelled and students ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have found you Diana and your little friend too. It’s time to pay.” Claws came toward Donna’s face but a yoyo tied up the Cheetah woman stopping her in her place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s finish this,” Diana said taking her sword out of nowhere flipping it point up before rushing Cheetah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did we just get ourselves into?” Ladybug asked from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something fun and distracting now go after them!” Chat said and stood in front of Jon and Tim. “Need a hand?” Chat asked aiming it more toward Jon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks but no thanks,” Jon said and Chat grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me that you wouldn’t want to go out with me?” Chat asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry but I kind of have a thing. It’s a little messed up right now but I hope he realizes that this was all just a huge misunderstanding and that my friend was just practicing asking out a girl using me as a fill-in cause I love him but…” Jon felt lips pressed up against his own and felt himself melting but quickly pushed the cat boy away. “What the hell?” Jon asked upset and Tim dragged him out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Chat jumped out the window after his partner and the other heroes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Land of the Free and Home of the Realization the Hero Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon touched his lips as Tim dragged him holding his other hand. “I can’t believe that just happened, he just straight up kissed you, Kon is going to be so pissed. You just got mouth raped by a furry,” Tim said marching through the house and to the grandfather clock entering the Batcave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick was waiting down there with Damian already changed. Jon was still blushing and Tim still freaking out slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did that actually just happen?” Jon asked eyes wide face getting even redder by the second. Mar’i stood over in the corner laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the funniest shit I’ve ever seen!” she yelled falling to the ground. “Adrien just kissed you and realized he was in uniform and not himself, that’s priceless!” Five heads whipped her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?” Damian asked and Dick looked at his daughter with some concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys didn’t know Adrien is Chat Noir and Marinette is Ladybug?” Mar’i asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, clearly not!” Damian growled now thinking about it. It made some logical sense that they would be students and not hitchhikers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was testing me with himself,” Jon said looking down before getting really upset. “He doesn’t trust me,” Jon marched over to the uniform case and took out his “suit” pulling it on and running out of the cave so fast he broke the sound barrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian followed and made it just in time to see Wonder Woman praising Ladybug thanking her for her help. Damian looked over as an angry Superboy marched over to Adrien who was still in uniform and ran over grabbing him and pulling him back so he didn’t do something stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know that you’re Superboy Jon, so don’t tell him.” Damian glared at him and Jon looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that…” Jon started and Damian just face-palmed. “Yeah that night when you caught us walking out of that closet, we weren’t really making out in there, I was kind of telling him to keep quiet about our hero thing,” Jon said shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Damian asked freaking out a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause I thought you would yell at me,” Jon said and Damian slammed his head into the nearest surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go fix this,” Damian said and Bruce behind them decked out in his Batman armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are they?” Batman asked pointing at the heroes in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug and Chat Noir, two heroes from Paris, they are also Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste from the class field trip, this is a recent realization,” Damian said and his father sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured there was something up with those two,” Batman said glaring at the two before walking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Batman.” Wonder Woman looked at him questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl,” Batman looked at each girl respectfully before turning his attention to the other younger heroes. “Come with me.” The youngers looked up at Batman and nodded before getting into the Batmobile and Batman drove around for a while before ending up in the Batcave with all of the Batboys and Superboy standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, they’re adorable,” Nightwing said looking at the Parisians and Starfire smiled at the two holding Nightfire between them. Red Robin and Red Hood stood further back and Robin and Superboy stood near the front just staring at the two and Ladybug and Chat Noir just stood there looking around the cave in wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman walked between the kids and over to his computer. “We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Land of the Free and home of the Batfamily Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chat stepped forward toward the Dark Knight. “What about?” he asked eyes narrowing at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About your visit to Gotham Mr. Agreste and Miss. Dupain-Cheng,” Batman said and the two teens froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How…” Chat started but was cut off by Red Hood in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that hard when you have people everywhere kid.” Nightfire smiled up at Red Hood proud of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you going to do about us being here, we came here for a class trip and there’s nothing that we can do to go home?” Chat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help us help you,” Nightwing said. “We’ve heard about your terrorist Hawkmoth and want to help.” Chat looked at Ladybug and his shoulders deflated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He works with a classmate of ours, she purposely gets akumatized so she can be the one to take us down, her name is Lila Rossi which is one of the reasons why we wanted to expose her here as far away from Hawkmoth as possible. She’s powered by jealousy which is a strong emotion which can be overpowered and hard to beat if given to the wrong person. She needs to be stopped and put away if we have any hope of beating Hawkmoth,” Ladybug rattled off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that he is not doing something right now?” Starfire asked, tilting her head looking at the young heroes who looked back in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would have heard something for sure,” Ladybug said looking back at Chat who shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really prepared to go in alone, you have no idea what could happen?” Superboy asked and Chat looked away. “Think of all the people that love you and care for you that you’ll be leaving behind.” Chat sighed and looked over at Superboy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right. What would we have to do?” Chat asked and Ladybug looked at her partner in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Justice League is only for worldwide threats but I can send in some of our younger or off the radar allies. Arsenal, Red Robin, Impulse, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, and others like that. Some of the undercover agents might be able to help as well, it’s the least we can do to help out two heroes in the making,” Nightwing said pulling up files on each of the members that he could assign to work in Paris when they returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would actually be great but when would we deal with Lila?” Ladybug asked hands on her hips frowning slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as possible, here in America we don’t take well to negotiating with terrorists and even worse to working with them, she’s in violation of our law and we can sentence her for it,” Red Robin said leaning back against a table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been hurting some of our own, there’s no way she’s getting away with that as long as we’re around,” Red Hood added looking at Superboy and Robin who both turned pink looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way that she’ll just let you take her and she’ll say that I had something to do with it,” Ladybug said and Red Hood just laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about that, we’ve done our research and there’s no way that she has the amount of power that she thinks she has, or anyone else thinks she has for that matter, if she really wants to try and take us down then she’ll have to try harder than her pathetic little excuses like dating Damian Wayne, designing stuff for Jagged Stone, being a Superheroine, or anything like that, we can easily disprove it in a court of law,” Red Robin said pulling more stuff up onto a crowded screen with just about every lie Lila had ever uttered with proof against her next to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys really thought of everything didn’t you?” Ladybug asked smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh, we can’t let you two go down like this, but there is one thing we would want in exchange,” Nightstar said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would that be?” Chat asked starting to get a bad feeling about the entire situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to come and visit once a month for training and meetings with younger heroes who can help out or you can help out if needed, we don’t want anyone going in alone on anything,” Batman said startling Chat and Ladybug who forgot he was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like an easy enough deal,” Ladybug said shaking Batman’s hand and it was official, they were now under the protection of the Batfamily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So about exposing this liar, I think we should make it fun,” Nightstar smirked rubbing her hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sat in the Batacave masks off laughing with each other except for Damian and Marinette who sat off further in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that this plan is going to work?” Marinette asked Damian who looked over at the distressed teen. He grabbed her hands looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My idiot brothers and Mar’i planned the idea, I have no doubt that it will work its wonders,” Damian said and Marinette wiped a tear from her eye smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, that really means a lot,” Marinette hugged Damian and he lit up pink before hugging her back. He looked over the girl at Jon who was laying back into Adrien’s chest giving him a thumbs up nodding his head in approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone woke up in the Batcave ready for their free day. They walked into the living room and out to the main entrance where police sirens could be heard. The class was standing there and Bruce was talking to Jim Gordon who was nodding along with everything he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lila Rossi,” Jim called out and the girl in question stepped out of the crowd. “Boys, detain her,” Jim added and cuffs were being slipped onto the Italian snake. “Lila Rossi, you are under arrest for sexual harassment towrad one Damian Wayne, verbal harassment of Jonathan Kent, assosiation with one Hawkmoth, bullying and physical assult of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law,” Jim read off the accusations and rights monotone looking at each of the affected with sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila growled as she was pushed into a police car. “You haven’t seen the last of me you worthless brats,” she muttered to herself in Italian so the cops couldn’t understand her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giant hand picked up the car she was in and she was taken to a warehouse where Hawkmoth stood before her. She kneeled before him showing him respect. “Get up now, we have much to discuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Hawkmoth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh, it's not over yet! We about half way through.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Land of the Free and Home of the Return of the Peafowl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon yawned leaning in further to the body next to him staring at the T.V. in front of him watching the news with Damian perched on a chair across the room. Marinette walked into the room laughing with Chloe.</p><p>"In other news, an escaped prisoner who seems to have a connection to a powerful terrorist is currently running around Gotham evading police. Lila Rossi a seventeen year old Parisian girl who came to Gotham on a field trip to Wayne Manor escaped with some help of a giant monster who witnesses say looked like a giant baby. Lila Rossi is considered armed and dangerous if you have a location on the girl please contact authorities immediately. In other news, Joker has just gotten his 57th life sentence to Arkham..." the teens drowned out the T.V. in their own shock.</p><p>"Hawkmoth is here, in America?" Jon asked getting closer to Adrien.</p><p>"We don't really have a choice do we?" Damian asked looking back at Dick who was standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Jim said she escaped a little over an hour ago which is just enough time to get a good footing. There's no way she could have gotten far but unfortunately, we don't have a choice on setting up security around the house which means limited patrol and giving up our patrol spots to other heroes," Dick said ushering the kids out of the room. Diana was down the stairs in a little room off the side working on gala dresses and tuxes. She saw the kids walking around talking about a terrorist and walked out to join them confused on what was happening.</p><p>"She has to be brought to justice," Jon said and Damian just sighed.</p><p>"That doesn't mean we can't rough her up a little first, what's a villain without a few bruises?" Damian asked dragging his friend along with him.</p><p>"It's going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack Dami, we should wait and find some information on where she might be first," Jon tugged on Damian's sleeve slowing him down.</p><p>Marinette and Adrien followed the two knowing it was Batman's city and not theirs they knew that they had to be careful or they would be taken off the case completely but it also didn't help that they had never done something like this before. Looking for a suspect was a lot different than just stopping an akuma that would be in plain sight.</p><p>"We can't just stand here and do nothing though, she's hurt a lot of people," Marinette offered and Jon sighed. </p><p>"I guess we're going on a good old fashioned stake out," Damian said smirking leading the three down to the Batcave.</p><p>...</p><p>Lex Luthor sat in his office looking out the window before hearing a knock on his door. "It's open!" he yelled and a young girl with navy tight pants, a feather like top, and pulled back hair with a purple and blue feather in it walked in with a man in a purple suit and mask. "I assume you're Hawkmoth and Mayura?" Lex asked.</p><p>"You would be correct, Mayura could not join us today so her trainee took her place. We have much to discuss," Hawkmoth said and the two sat down.</p><p>"It appears we do, your work is fascinating however, you must prove to me that you are willing to do anything to get what you asked for," Lex said holding a lead case on his desk.</p><p>"What are you asking for?" Hawkmoth asked curious.</p><p>"Get me Superboy and you can have the material you need," Lex said sliding a green rock across the table. "This will weaken him but on his own he is at his most vulnerable, make sure to get him at a time when Robin isn't around."</p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, why do you need Superboy?" Mayura asked glancing with her cold eyes at the bald man.</p><p>"He's only a small part of a bigger scheme child, you would never understand," Lex said and the two were dismissed from the room jumping out a window and up onto a roof detransforming into Gabriel Agreste and Lila Rossi.</p><p>"This will be more complicated than I originally thought." Gabriel said looking at his phone seeing that Lila was a wanted criminal and Hawkmoth was spotted helping her escape her sentence.</p><p>"I can handle it as Mayura, it will be simple as long as stupid Ladybug and Chat Noir don't get in my way," Lila waved off Gabriel's concern. "I mean you know I'd do anything to help Adrien, Mr. Agreste," Lila added smirking retransforming into Mayrua leaping across rooftops until she was in Gotham. She could see a red cape in the distance and she landed carefully behind him.</p><p>"Hello?" Superboy called out to Mayura walking toward her.</p><p>"No way! You're Superboy!" Mayura walked closer slipping the lead case out of her pants clicking a button and it popped open as she approached him.</p><p>"Stay where you are, don't come any closer," Superboy backed up before feeling suddenly sick and pressing an emergency button on his belt which would notify the Batcave the the Fortress of Solitude to his location. A green rock was brought up to the girl's face illuminating it a light green and a devious smile on her face.</p><p>"I know someone who wants to see you," Mayura kicked Superboy in the chest and he fell down struggling to get back up. "Oh save it you worthless baby." Mayura kicked him in the side while he was down making him cough and loose his grip on the pavement falling down again. "You shouldn't even be here you worthless alien, go back to your own planet." Mayura kicked him in the head turning the boy over and his eyes flickered red.</p><p>"You're forgetting one thing," Superboy spit blood out on the ground below him.</p><p>"Oh yeah," Mayura smiled getting down on his level.</p><p>"I'm half human too." Superboy smiled getting up to his feet blocking her punch and kick with his arms tripping her and throwing the kryptonite off the roof. "Humans are resilient, you would know that if you were one. Doesn't even look like to have a heart," Superboy teased before falling down onto the rooftop unconscious.</p><p>"I thought you said you had it handled," Hawkmoth said standing over the body kryptonite in hand.</p><p>"Whatever, let's just get out of here," Mayura said as the two jumped back to Metropolis a shadow watching them a tracker being clipped to their location following them.</p><p>"Those are two of the worst villains I've ever seen," a red haired man said slinging his bow back on his back and a red haired girl with an axe next to him.</p><p>"They still got the kid, let's go." the two followed sitting outside the office watching the exchange before seeing several more villains enter the room.</p><p>"This is going to be a problem."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Land of the Free and Home of the Coffee Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mar'i sat at the bottom of the stairs in the entrance of Wayne Manor looking out into the city before her before her phone went off with bold letters across the screen.</p><p>
  <strong>Superboy has activated his belt preparing coordinates.</strong>
</p><p>Mar'i scrambled up the stairs and saw Tim looking at his phone in a chair in a side room and he got up and started sprinting to the Batcave where Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Kory were waiting for them.</p><p>"Clark isn't going to be very happy that his kid got kidnapped in our city," Jason said and as if on cue, the man in blue flew into the Batcave.</p><p>"Where is my son Bruce?" Clark asked holding the man up from the front of his suit.</p><p>"If you put me down, I can tell you," Bruce said and Clark dropped his friend who walked over to a monitor pulling up coordinates. "He's at Lexcorp." Clark didn't even think before flying off.</p><p>"We should go after him right?" Dick asked and Kory nodded. A subtle alarm went off and Dick looked at the screen seeing some students walking down for breakfast.</p><p>"I'll go after him and meet you guys in Metropolis, be safe with the students but be firm too. Dick, you're in charge." Bruce hopped into the Batmobile and sped off as fast as possible.</p><p>Dick just looked at his brothers and sighed. "Let's go." The three walked up the stairs with Kory and Mar'i following closely behind. "Who's ready to go back to Metropolis?" Dick asked and a bunch of sleepy students looked back at him. "Good, ok Bruce went over last night so we are going to be going over right after breakfast and have a great time touring the city." Dick clapped his hands once startling some of the students. There was a noticeable lack of Marinette and Adrien.</p><p>"Where are Marinette and Adrien?" Nino asked confused looking around.</p><p>"Yeah, it's totally weird that they're missing this," Alya said and Dick struggled to think.</p><p>"Marinette, Adrien, Jon, and Damian are staying here today because we don't want them out of the house until Lila is found and put away for her crimes. We need to make sure everyone is safe right?" Dick asked looking at the students and then back at his brothers for help.</p><p>"Why are you kids asking so many questions? Hop to it!" Jason yelled and the students started running up the stairs to get changed.</p><p>"I really hope that Bruce has this handled," Tim said looking down at his phone.</p><p>...Lexcorp...</p><p>Batman ducked as yet another feather flew at his head grabbing Superboy's hand to swing him around throwing him into Mayura. Artemis and Arsenal were battling Hawkmoth and Superman kept his sights on about five villains in the corner a metal pipe tied around them. Robin came crashing through the window running over to tango with Luthor.</p><p>"It's like 6:45 in the morning, it is way to early to be fighting," Superboy said yawning before Batman slapped him on the back accidentally activating his freeze breathe causing him to freeze Mayura. Artemis went flying across the room and Hawkmoth was gone. Robin growled from his spot holding Luthor to the ground with a foot tied up with a cable.</p><p>"What did he need from you?" Robin asked Luthor pushing down further on the bald man's chest.</p><p>"Just some chemical that will wreck Paris and make his heroes give up some dumb gems that he was talking about." A smoke bomb was thrown down and when the Supers cleared it, Mayura was gone as well.</p><p>Adrien and Marinette waited in a nearby cafe Adrien's knee was bouncing at a fast pace, chewing his nails, anxious to make sure his boyfriend was ok. A bell by the door rang and Damian held up and battered Jon arm around his waist as the boy rested his over the older's shoulder. Adrien ran over to Jon taking the burden helping Jon over to the table.</p><p>"What happened to you?" Marinette asked looking the poor boy up and down.</p><p>"A peacock with kryptonite and a man in a purple tux kidnapped me and took me to Lex Luthor and some of his wonderful friends where they tried to torture me and then kill me, guess what?" Jon asked horrifying Adrien and Marinette.</p><p>"What?" Marinette asked nervously.</p><p>"I'm still alive bitch!" Jon yelled flipping off the sky.</p><p>"He's on some aural pain meds," Damian said not even looking up and ordering a coffee for himself and his drugged up friend.</p><p>"Did he say a man in a purple tux?" Marinette asked thinking back on what Jon had said.</p><p>"Yeah, he was a scary man. His voice was deep ass," Jon said before giggling and leaning into Adrien's arm.</p><p>"Hawkmoth is in America," Adrien said looking at Marinette who shared the same expression as him, fear.</p><p>"He beat me the fuck up," Jon said and Damian just put his hand over the boy's mouth shutting him up for the time being.</p><p>"Does anyone else know?" Marinette asked.</p><p>"No, only Batman Inc. and Superman's family knows right now. Superboy has a belt that he can press a button on that will give coordinates in case of an emergency. We all have one but we have to make sure that Hawkmoth and Mayura are going back where they belong so that we can actually change them with something worse than kidnapping, we need something that will put both of them away for a long time," Damian said. "I think I know the place to start, I can run recognition on their voices and see if I can find matches for either of them figuring out one will make it easier to find a suspect for the other."</p><p>"That's a good idea," Adrien said and Jon had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Damian and Jon's coffees arrived in to go cups and the four went to a car that had been placed there for Damian to drive. He started running the recognition as soon as he got in the car and Marinette sat passenger side while Jon's head rested on Adrien's lap in the backseat.</p><p>The four pulled up in front of Wayne Manor and the scan was done. Damian looked at the data, rubbed his eyes, checked again there was no mistaking who the mysterious villains were.</p><p>"I have Hawkmoth and Mayura's identities but I don't think you're going to like it."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Land of the Free and Home of the Cancel the Trip Man!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didja miss me?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette stared at the screen, there was no way she could be reading this correctly.</p><p>"You're sure?" Marinette asked holding the phone in her hands tight.</p><p>"The computer doesn't lie, I'm positive," Damian said and Marinette sighed turning to Adrien who had his hands on Jon's hair.</p><p>"Who are they?" Adrien asked quietly.</p><p>"It's your dad and Lila," Marinette said and Adrien sat up quickly grabbing the phone from her hands and looking at the names.</p><p>"My dad can be mean sometimes but he can't he wouldn't do this there's no way. He-he wouldn't hurt people like this, he wouldn't hurt Jon like that," Adrien said tears flowing down his face. Marinette put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"You need to get a grip on reality for her sake and for your city's cause if we don't stop him, he is going to kill everyone there," Damian said and the four got out of the car attempting to get back into the house but something or someone dropped down behind them.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Adrien yelled with Jon over his shoulder staring up at Superman behind him.</p><p>"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad," Jon slurred out reaching out with grabby hands.</p><p>"Hey Jonno, we're going home, this trip is getting cut short. The Parisians are getting sent home," Clark said taking his son from Adrien with vicious intent. "You're the son of a terrorist, you should watch yourself around people like us, come on Damian, your father is expecting you," Clark added and Damian stood his ground.</p><p>"These are good people Kent, they've saved their city from Hawkmoth more than I can count, you should respect them. Just because Agreste didn't know his father was a villain doesn't mean that he can't be a good person, if anything that makes him a better person," Damian said and Clark stopped.</p><p>"You can choose to defend them but I don't trust this for a second," Clark slammed the door behind him taking Jon inside. Damian's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"There's something off about the big blue boyscout," Marinette said arms crossed thinking to all the times Alya would reference him in a situation that calls for it. He had faith in people, hope, this was not the man that she grew to appreciate.</p><p>"Marinette, it's obvious he just doesn't like us," Adrien said sitting down on the stairs head in his hands trying not to cry. He lost who he thought was his father, he lost Jon, and now he was going to lose the respect that he thought he had built up as Chat. </p><p>Damian sat down beside Adrien, he knew what this felt like, losing a parent not physically but emotionally because they couldn't make the right choice, the choice of you over work.</p><p>"We're going to stop him and prove Clark wrong, you know we are and Jon doesn't see you as evil and once his meds wear off he'll be out here standing by your side in a heartbeat," Damian said trying to sound positive. </p><p>The three opened the door and Miss. Bustier stood there arms crossed staring down at the students. "We've been informed that we're going home, I have a feeling this is your doing," she said glaring at Adrien and Marinette.</p><p>"I can assure you that father didn't want this to happen but it is for the safety of everyone else," Damian said standing in front of the two Parisians trying to talk some sense into the teacher.</p><p>"The students were ready for the gala at the end of the week, is that just not going to happen now? What are we supposed to do then young man?" she asked eyes growing colder.</p><p>"You're supposed to grow a pair and go home like we asked, otherwise you won't be invited back to Gotham ever again," Damian said turning malicious.</p><p>"You can't talk to me or threaten me like that," she said appalled.</p><p>"But I can and I did, go pack your stuff, we don't need you here." The three watched as she trudged back up the stairs and a gust of wind passed and Adrien was wrapped in Jon's arms.</p><p>"I heard what happened, I'll never leave your side again," Jon whispered and Adrien hugged him back holding on like he was going to lose him. </p><p>The flight was booked, Superboy and Robin were going to Paris as well to help defeat Hawkmoth and Mayura with the help of a few other young heroes like Nightstar and Impulse. They were going to prove that they had what it takes to get the job done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Mar'i + Kagami Intermission 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mar'i fired up her computer sitting there uncomfortably waiting for something, anything to happen.</p><p>Kagami's face flooded her screen. "You would not believe the news today, there hasn't been an akuma attack in a week!" Kagami said excitedly clapping her hands at the good news. "Sunfire, darling are you ok?" Kagami asked and the young teen looked up biting her lip trying not to cry.</p><p>"Your friend, Adrien, he and Jon got together but we figured out something else about him," Mar'i said and Kagami nodded for her to continue. "He is the son of Hawkmoth, your city's villain. Jon's father thinks he has something to do with this but there is no way he could be evil, I don't want to see Jon sad again." Mar'i cried rubbing her face with her hands tears trailing down to her shirt. </p><p>"Oh my God Mar'i," Kagami said and Mar'i just sobbed harder.</p><p>"That's not even the worst of it, Superman is against Hawkmoth and thinks Adrien had something to do with bringing Hawkmoth to America. Hawkmoth has his hands on a dangerous drug that can kill thousands if not millions of people, no one is safe Kagami," Mar'i said eyes burning green.</p><p>"We're going to stop him," Kagami said and Mar'i looked up questioningly as Kagami put a chocker on.</p><p>"Kagami what are you..." Mar'i was cut off when Kagami closed her eyes.</p><p>"Longg bring the storm," Kagami said as red surrounded her. "I am going to protect you Mar'i, I need to get help first," Kagami looked away from the camera calling someone and the last thing Mar'i heard was a deep calm voice and guitar before the connection died.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Land of the Free and Home of the Plane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might start reading these outloud on my youtube.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Students stood outside the gate at the airport, they didn't want to leave so soon, the Gala was on Friday. Marinette stood looking at Damian one more time before walking through the hallway. She saw Jon and Adrien hugging tightly before letting go. Jon wiped his eyes watching the blond join Marinette. He felt his heart drop, Jon didn't want to let go Adrien would have to go back to his father.</p><p>Jon bit his lip as the students got on the plane, he could hear buckles clashing, and a scream. His head snapped up and suddenly he felt a darkness overtake him.</p><p>"Super Warrior, I am Hawkmoth, you don't want to lose your love? I can make him stay forever." Jon's head snapped up.</p><p>"I know who you are and I know what you're trying to do, you're feeding me empty promises what you can't keep, I won't let you do this," Jon said squeezing his hands into fists nails digging into his palms.</p><p>The butterfly flew away and back to Hawkmoth as the man groaned about his failure.</p><p>"Jonathan!" Damian yelled running over to his friend. Hawkmoth tried again.</p><p>"Dark Knight, you want to protect your friend, I can give you the chance to make sure he never gets hurt again," Hawkmoth said and Damian wasn't as quick to fight back. Damian felt darkness surround him as purple covered his body. He was left with a gray outfit with a black trench coat over it. </p><p>"Damian no!" Jon yelled and scooted back as his cold eyes settled on him. </p><p>"I'm going to keep you safe, I'm going to keep everyone safe," Damian said walking over to the plane the students were on.</p><p>"This is bad," Jon said to himself before calling Bruce. The phone rang but no answer, he tried Dick with the same result, then Jason, the Tim. He had no choice, he would have to go to his father about this.</p><p>"Jonno, are you ok?" Clark asked as he answered.</p><p>"Dad I know you don't like Adrien because you think he has some sort of involvment with a magical terrorist but Damian is in trouble and so is Adrien's class I need your help to stop him," Jon said and Clark sighed on the other end.</p><p>"To tell you the truth kiddo, I didn't like that he was dating you while being the son of the bad guy, it's dangerous, I didn't want to you get hurt," Clark said already flying oer to the airport.</p><p>"Dad I'm young but I know I can handle certain things," Jon said and suddenly a figure stood in front of him, it wasn't his father though. It was a boy about Damian's age with teal streaks in his hair and a teal outfit. A girl jumped down next to him in a red and yellow outfit.</p><p>"Where's the class?" the girl asked not leaving any time to ask who she was.</p><p>"In the plane, my friend is in there," Jon said and the teal man helped him up from the floor.</p><p>"Come with me, I'll keep you safe," he said wrapping his arm around Jon's waist before picking him up entirely.</p><p>"Who are you?" Jon asked looking into his eyes.</p><p>"My name is Vipirion, I'm one of Paris' heroes," he said and Jon stared at him as they stopped around a corner. "You'll be safe here, Ryukko and I will figure everything out." He jumped away back to his partner.</p><p>"Chat never told me there were more heroes in Paris," Jon said to himself.</p><p>"Yeah, kinda funny huh?" A voice asked from behind him and he turned to see Mar'i in her uniform ready to fight. "Their names are Kagami and Luka, I figured it out last night when Kagami transformed over call and told me she was coming here, we have to stop Damian though and hopefully with that he can lead us to Hawkmoth." Jon changed into his uniform as she talked and the two charged out into battle.</p><p>"Nightstar get everyone off the plane!" Superboy yelled to his partner and the girl went through the gate melting open the door.</p><p>"Anyone order a rescue, there's an akuma get off the plane," Nightstar yelled out to the students they all got up and ran out through the door except for Marinette and Adrien. "Let's go kick some ass."</p><p>The six heroes stood together.</p><p>"Let's show Hawkmoth what we think of him," Ladybug said and the six charged at the akumatized Damian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Land of the Free Home of Damian Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So let me get this right, Adrien's dad is Hawkmoth, Lila is Mayura and we just what, let them go?" Viperion asked confused dodging an attack from his left kicking Dark Knight in the back.</p><p>"Basically yeah," Nightstar said firing a starbolt at the akuma as well.</p><p>"This is such bullshit!" Ladybug yelled tying him up so he couldn't move and Chat started to search him.</p><p>"You're telling me," Chat said taking a sword and breaking it, then his belt before Jon joined him on the other side grabbing a black bracelet and snapping it in half watching the butterfly fly away. </p><p>"No!" Hawkmoth yelled before being patted on the back by Mayura.</p><p>"I heard something, from upstairs," Superboy said and the heroes ran with him except for Damian and Ladybug.</p><p>"Are you going to be ok?" she asked gently.</p><p>"Yeah, let's go give this moth guy a taste of his own medicine," Damian grinning taking Ladybug's hand to get up.</p><p>"This past week and a half have been nothing but crazy, I have no idea what I would have done without you, so what I'm getting at here is thank you for helping me out Damian and I couldn't have made it through without you and Jon," Ladybug said hugging Damian tight before running after the others.</p><p>The five heroes stood at the door waiting for LB and Robin to show up. Ladybug swung in a bit before and then Robin joined quickly after. Superboy elbowed Robin with a smirk before going to stand next to Chat holding his hand tight nodding at him, they were about to face his father, a man who was powerful but not unbeatable. Nightstar stood between Ryuko and Viperion holding Ryuko's hand smiling brightly at her crush who rubbed her thumb along the back of her hand. </p><p>They were ready for the fight of their lives.</p><p>Ladybug kicked the door down and the seven rushed into the room as Hawkmoth was detransformed with a passed out Lila next to him.</p><p>Gabriel looked over at the children not scared but worried.</p><p>"Oh good heroes, you must help me my daughter got hurt in the attack please rush her to a hospital," Gabriel cried out and the heroes got closer, Superboy's eyes turning red, other's spinning their weapons or unsheathing swords.</p><p>"You're not going to fool us old man, you don't mind if I call you old man do you?" Chat said cracking his knuckles.</p><p>"You want a storm Hawkmoth? You've got one," Nightstar said hands glowing green.</p><p>"Certainly you must be mistaken, my name is Gabriel Agreste," Gabriel said trying one last resort.</p><p>"Then protect yourself terrorist," Robin said kicking Gabriel from the window letting him drop hundreds of feet before he finally transformed. "I'll stay here with her you guys go," Robin said and the other heroes jumped from the window.</p><p>Robin reached to grab Lila's miraculous but a blue bird-like creature came out to greet him.</p><p>"She's not like the others, please take it away," Duusu cried out and Robin held the small miraculous in his hand.</p><p>"Rude, I have a boyfriend, you shouldn't go touching me," Lila said getting up and grabbing a blunt object from the other side of the room.</p><p>"Bold of you to assume I wanted to touch you in the first place," Robin smirked twirling his katana around once before rushing at her and she then fell in on herself not wanting to get stabbed.</p><p>"That was my miraculous," Lila stomped pointing to herself.</p><p>"That Ladybug doesn't want you to have," Robin responded putting it in a pouch in his belt.</p><p>"Everything is always Ladybug this Ladybug that, why is it never about me!" Lila screamed and Robin threw a grapple at her wrapping her up.</p><p>"No one cares for a liar who only wants to hurt people, get a new personality," Robin said before jumping out the window after his friends.</p><p>"How you children managed to figure out who I am is beyond me but I am too powerful for you to stop me you worthless miraculous holders," Hawkmoth seethed.</p><p>"You're forgetting something here grandpa and that's that two of us don't have a miraculous and we could go all day," Nighstar said pounding her fists together whole body glowing green and fire flowing from her hair.</p><p>"You think you're ready to take on two half aliens?" Superboy asked using his freeze breath to coat his hands in sharp ice. "Give up moth man," Superboy said as the holders called out their powers. Hawkmoth just laughed until a smoke bomb hit the ground.</p><p>They all rushed toward the middle but Hawkmoth was gone by the time they got there and the smoke was cleared.</p><p>"You're all children, there is no way you could beat me, you are two different teams who have no idea how to work together, give it up!" Hawkmoth yelled from the top of a building.</p><p>"He's right you know, we have no idea how to work together, we should have been more prepared," Ladybug said looking down.</p><p>"We'll have to use that to our advantage then," Robin grabbed Mar'i and Jon pulling them to his side. "We'll make three teams, us, Ladybug and Chat Noir and Ryuko and Viperion, it's the best chance we have. We will win," Robin said holding Ladybug's shoulder and the seven split up into groups.</p><p>"Let's do this!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tim picking up his phone: Holy shit we need to go to the airport.<br/>Dick: Why? Is something wrong?<br/>Tim: Damian might die according to Jon<br/>Jason: they've got it, let's just watch the news<br/>Dick: Ohmygod why is my daughter fighting a terrorist!<br/>Tim: And we're going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Land of the Free and Home of the Biggest Battle Gotham's Ever Seen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last Chapter is the gala yay. There miiiiiiiiiiiight be a little wrap up but that depends on how I feel about the ending.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawkmoth stood in front of seven heroes. He knew it wasn't going to go well but he wasn't going down without a fight.</p><p>"Charge!" Ryuko yelled running at him with Viperion from the left. Chat and Ladybug came in from the right. The last three came from the front forming a superpowered attack.</p><p>Daggers flew hitting him in the front. "Pattern Alpha!" a voice called and he could see two coming in from the top red and green coming to his direction as a foot came from the middle. A yoyo wrapped around him while his cane was taken from his grip, he was surrounded with water that started to boil.</p><p>"Give up," Ladybug's voice growled at him as Chat turned his cane to dust beside him. "You have made high school a living hell for Chat and I so don't think you're getting off the hook too easily, give us your miraculous and the authorities will deal with you."</p><p>Superboy could hear a scream from above as a blob of orange came flying down at him, he went to catch her but fell to the ground as kryptonite was shoved in his face.</p><p>"Give me back my miraculous or else Super-zero here gets it," Lila said holding the kryptonite to his neck like a knife. Chat held Ladybug's shoulder in a tight grip. He had found love and there was no way he was letting it go. "Shouldn't have tried to save me, I knew that you'd try though cause it's what your type does," Lila snarled in his ear.</p><p>"It's what a good person does actually, you wouldn't know that though," Superboy said using her emotion against her, she was going to try and get closer and he could use that.</p><p>"Keep your eyes on Hawkmoth, he's got this," Robin said nodding to the grinning man turning his back on Superboy and Lila.</p><p>"Do you hear me Robin! I'll kill him!" Lila yelled getting angrier. Superboy felt her lean forward over his shoulder to scream so he leaned forward destabilizing her feet flipping her over his shoulder and he walked forward to Hawkmoth and into the water grabbing the brooch.</p><p>"You should have listened the first time," Superboy said squeezing the jem in his hands.</p><p>"I just wanted my wife back and with the jewels of the Ladybug and Black cat I would have got her back, it was all I wanted, for my son," Gabriel said and Chat felt his heart drop for a moment but then he looked at Superboy and what he could have lost and he knew his father was wrong.</p><p>"You're sure he wanted this? Did you ever talk to him about it, did you let him in? Adrien Agreste was just a front wasn't it, you wanted him to keep up the family image you had going even if it meant blocking him out of your life, you can't possibly live with doing that to your own son," Chat said getting closer and closer to his father.</p><p>"I had to, he couldn't know," Gabriel said. "Do you know how devastated he would have been? But it was all for her," Gabriel added and Chat's head sunk.</p><p>"I do know how he would feel, the answer is disappointed," Chat said before letting Ladybug take over in watching Gabriel again holding Superboy's hand.</p><p>"You did it," Superboy said smiling at him.</p><p>"We did it would be more like it, he's the bad guy and no matter who he is we needed to bring him down," Chat whispered hugging Superboy close feeling the Super's hands rub against his shoulders as Chat smelled his hair holding on tight to the waist of his hoodie.</p><p>"You'll be ok."</p><p>Ladybug handed Gabriel over to the authorities who were going to put him in Belle Reve along with Lila who would be kept in the minor section.</p><p>"Keep an eye on them, the liar will try to fool you with fake illness and injuries don't trust her," Ladybug said and Lila growled at her. Robin walked up next to Ladybug and put his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Looks like you guys are going to be stuck here for a while," Robin said smirking and Ladybug just laughed.</p><p>"At least there's nothing to worry about, isn't the gala tomorrow?" Ladybug asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I was kind of hoping that you'd be my date," Robin said and Ladybug looked over his shoulder to see Chat and Superboy giving a thumbs up.</p><p>"I could go for that." The two smiled at each other.</p><p>The pairs of feet landing could be heard from a bit over. "Did we miss it?" Nightwing asked.</p><p>"I think we missed it," Red Hood said sighing.</p><p>"Let's go get ready for tomorrow night," Red Robin said ushering the kids to the batplane.</p><p>"This is just the happy ending I was hoping for," Mar'i said to Kagami who smiled ruffling the now cooled hair.</p><p>"It's not over yet Sunfire," Kagami teased and Mar'i giggled needing tomorrow to come as fast as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Land of the Free and Home of the Gala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been an amazing ride guys and I'm so happy to have written a story that got to so many people.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian looked in the mirror adjusting his tie one last time. Jon came out of his bathroom tie wrapped around his neck but not tied.</p><p>"Need help?" Damian asked pulling the younger closer by the tie sighing as he tied it up. Jon was dressed in a navy suit with a maroon tie and Damian had a black suit with dark green stitching and a dark green tie. Jon left his hair messy while Damian's was slicked back.</p><p>"Are you ready bird brat?" Jon asked smiling.</p><p>"Ready as I'll ever be Superkid," Damian said pushing open his bedroom door walking down the hall and to the ballroom. Jon ran over to Adrien jumping in his arms smiling at the gold tie and dark green suit.</p><p>"Let's go," Jon said to Adrien walking through the doors seeing people in dresses and suits laughing and talking. Clark Kent stood in the corner and Jon walked up to him. "Dad, I want you to meet Adrien, he's my boyfriend and I need you to accept that no matter whose son he is he is a good person and a hero," Jon said standing up to his father.</p><p>"I know son, I'm sorry for speaking about him the way I did before. My name is Clark, good to meet you son," Clark said to Adrien shaking his hand and the blond sighed in relief smiling back at him. "You kids go have fun."</p><p>Adrien and Jon walked around the ballroom and saw Mar'i in a dark purple dress with green going down the middle shinning next to Kagami who wore a red shorter dress with yellow detail. Luka was there too in black slacks a teal dresscoat and a yellow tie.</p><p>"Well don't you two look spiffy," Mar'i said as Jon and Adrien approached.</p><p>"I could say the same for you three," Jon replied hands shoved in his pockets. Adrien looked around the room and saw Chloe in the corner with Jason Todd of all people slow dancing together.</p><p>"When did that happen?" Adrien asked Jon pointing.</p><p>"She's liked him since the moment they laid eyes on each other, Jason is a literal idiot so probably not until two minutes ago," Jon said moving his arm through Adrien's and arms linked they continued to walk around.</p><p>The door opened and Jon saw Marinette and Damian walk in, Marinette's dress was down to her knees and a pinkish off white with red trim, it was like a mini ballgown and the girl looked incredable.</p><p>"Look at her," Jon said leaning into Adrien sighing at the sight of the couple.</p><p>"Don't go getting straight on me," Adrien said wrapping an arm around Jon.</p><p>"Me?" Jon asked slapping an arm against his chest. "I would never." Jon leaned up to press a kiss against Adrien's lips.</p><p>"Everyone's looking at me, I knew this wasn't a good idea," Marinette said nervously to Damian and the people started to look away and as they walked further into the room people started to greet her.</p><p>"They're staring because they want to be you beloved," Damian said and Marinette smiled giving him a hug.</p><p>"Can we go dance?" Marinette asked and Damian nodded. Marinette could see her old friends, blue tux, scarlet tux, orange, pink, purple, green dresses across the room staring at her. The song ended.</p><p>"Go talk to them, they've lived thier lives in the dark for too long. Even I know when it's time to be nice to a person for once, I'll be over with Mar'i and Jon," Damian said walking to where his friends stood.</p><p>Alya, Ivan, Juleka, Rose, Kim, Alix and the others stood there with their heads down as Marinette approached.</p><p>"You look great Marinette, far better than any of us would have expected after what we did to you," Alya said stepping forward. "I've already apolpgised but I'd like to on behalf of everyone, we're so sorry Marinette you were the best friend I could have ever asked for and then I threw that friendship away because I thought someone better came along and I was wrong. We were all wrong to leave you alone like that," Alya said and Marinette hugged her.</p><p>"Lila is tricky and if you don't know the truth or at least how I knew the truth then she can trick you and use the people you love against you. Adrien is like my brother and she used that against me but the way I knew the truth is cause I'm not just the everyday Ladybug, I'm the one and only Ladybug. Hawkmoth was arrested yesturday along with Mayura who were Gabriel Agreste and Lila Rossi along with Nathalie Gabriel's assistant. She claimed to be willing to go along with his crazy plan because she loved him and she never really wanted to hurt anyone, she's taking Adrien under her care because Adrien is Chat Noir," Marinette finished.</p><p>"Girl, that's the craziest shit I've ever heard but it makes sense, you missing class and being late all the time," Alya said and everyone else just stared at her.</p><p>"I thought you guys should know but I have to get back to Damian now, we can talk more when we get back to Paris," Marinette said waving to her classmates running back to Damian who was talking with Jon, Adrien, Mar'i, Kagami, and Luka.</p><p>"Well don't you look stunning," Jon said hugging Marinette.</p><p>"Same could be said for you, you could have gotten your hair together a bit more though," Marinette said licking the palm of her hand and going for Jon's hair but he dodged and hid behind Adrien.</p><p>"Never and I mean never touch the hair," Jon said before hissing behind Adrien who used his arm to get Jon back to his side.</p><p>"I'm gonna miss this," Mar'i said leaning into Kagami's side.</p><p>"One of us can break the sound barrier and the other two have access to a jet, I think we'll manage," Damian said not wanting to think about not seeing his new girlfriend foa while.</p><p>"Or, and this is just a thought, we enroll in the exchange program for next year?" Jon suggested and Adrien hugged him.</p><p>"Let's just enjoy tonight," Marinette said holding Damian's hands. "If you really think about it, this is the perfect happy ending, the bad guy was stopped, the girl gets the guy, the friends get together, we're like a shitty romcom," Marinette said laughing and wiping a tear away.</p><p>"My life will never be a shitty romcom, not with you," Damian said holding her face.</p><p>"Good," Marinette said closing the distance not thinking about what tomorrow would bring but only about the moment. She survived two weeks at the Wayne household, she got a boyfriend, and her best friend was happy. Was there any better way to spend her time in the land of the free and the home of the brave? She looked back at her friends all smiling and holding hands and she leaned in for another kiss. Probably not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy shit it's done, there miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight be a little end piece to promote my new series about the kids of Robin, LB, Chat and SB.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Land of the Free and Home of Luna and Lucas Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna and Lucas looked up at Mar'i in wonder.</p><p>"Is that what really happened?" Lucus asked not believing that his father and mother could have met in such a weird way.</p><p>"Yup your mom and dad met on a field trip of all things," Mar'i shrugged.</p><p>"And Uncle Adrien and Uncle Jon?" Luna asked hands clasped together.</p><p>"The most disgustingly romantic couple ever, just like I told you," Mar'i said booping her niece on the nose.</p><p>"Gross," Lucus said sticking his tongue out and Luna just fell on her back, hands clasped over her heart. </p><p>"It's not gross you ween, they were in love," Luna said.</p><p>"Do you think we'll ever be able to do stuff like that?" Lucus asked excited as Mar'i cleaned the kitchen from their snack.</p><p>"Maybe, if your mom and dad actually get around to training you," Mar'i said rolling her eyes at the too young comments she got from the couple. "Too young my ass, he started driving at two," Mar'i murmured. </p><p>"What's up Mar'i?" A voice said from the entrance.</p><p>"Sophia was begging to come over," another said and the two entered. A slim man with black hair and glasses and a taller man with blond hair held hands with a small brunette girl.</p><p>"I wasn't begging, that would be dumb," Sophia said arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>"Sure honey, not at all. You know when I was your age, Uncle Damian and I would get up to some crazy stuff but I don't think you guys are ready for that yet," Jon said sticking his tongue out at his daughter.</p><p>"You mean back when you were the Supersons?" Lucus asked.</p><p>"Who knows, maybe one day you guys will be mature enough to follow in our footsteps for now you two are coming with us," Adrien said to the young Waynes.</p><p>"This is going to be awesome."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Land of the Free and Home of Minibug and Super Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am so excited to announce that the sequel to this story is now out and you the reader, that's right you get to help come up with villains for Luna and Sophia to fight. Our new villain Verman has the powers of the moth miraculous and will be creating bad guys to fight our heroes. Please DO NOT put the comments on that story for spoiler purposes. Please dm me on any of the sites that I am on or put the comments right here on this chapter. No idea is a bad idea and this will be a sort of group effort to keep this story alive. If you want something in the story please tell me this is your story too.</p><p>Home of Minibug and Super Cat is a thank you to all of you who helped this story grow to 24k hits here and 10k on wattpad. I am so happy that so many people clicked, commented, kudosed, and everything, there has been an overwhelming amount of praise for this story and I thank you so let's keep this story going with our next generation of heroes and bad guys.</p><p>Tell me about your villain here or go to my profile on tumblr (link below) and message me there.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My tumblr: https://zambie-trashart.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>